We Can't Help Who We Fall For
by SessXKagsluvr
Summary: Kagome is a popular girl with a very rough past year and a half. When InuYasha Takashi a famous rockstar begins to go to her school and discovers her past. Will he try to help her recover? Will she be able to open her heart again and find true love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE SONGS THAT ARE IN THE FIC!

A/N: This is my first fic I have ever written! Please don't be rude. Thanks!

We Can't Help Who We Fall For

Chapter 1

As she entered the school she noticed everyone seemed to be excited about something but she had no idea what. Prom wasn't for another 3 months, so it wasn't that. There wasn't a pep rally because there weren't any games. Kagome Higurashi was very confused as she searched through the crowd for her best friend Sango.

She finally found her by her locker and reached her as she screamed at her on-and-off boyfriend Miroku.

"Pervert!"

It was always the same with those two. Miroku would grope Sango and in return he would get a slap in the face.

"Hey Sango, what's up?"

"Oh hey Kagome, same old thing as always. What about you?"

"Same, but I was talking about the school. What is everyone so excited about?"

"I don't know, I was getting ready to ask Miroku that same question."

"Well ladies," he began as he wrapped his arm around Sango's waist,

"Do you remember my cousin I told you about, the singer InuYasha?" They nodded their heads.

"Yea, why?"

"He's starting school here today, so everyone is trying to make everything perfect."

Kagome sighed.

"Great, that's just what the school needs, another reason for girls to wear short skirts and too much make-up."

"Oh come on Kagome," Miroku said as he put his arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"It won't be that bad. Maybe I'll hook you two up."

"Oh Kami Miroku, please don't. The last thing I want is a boyfriend who is cocky and obnoxious," she said as she walked to class with Sango and Miroku. All three of them went to their seats right as the bell rang and the intercom came on.

"Kagome Higurashi to the office please, Kagome to the office." Sango looked at Kagome as she looked at Sango, and they both shrugged as Kagome walked out of the room. As she walked into the office the principle approached her,

"Good morning Miss Higurashi. I need a favor from you if you don't mind."

Kagome raised an eyebrow,

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Well as you probably know, we have a new student, the famous singer InuYasha Takashi. I need you to be his friend and guide at this school." Kagome sighed but nodded her head.

"Sure Ms. Kaede, whatever you say."

"Excellent! Now let me introduce you two. Mr. Takashi? This is Kagome Higurashi. She is going to be your friend and guide around the school."

The new boy stood up.

"I don't need friends, but whatever." Kagome rolled her eyes. 'This is going to be a long rest of the year, she thought to herself. InuYasha looked her over. 'Man, this girl is hot! This must be the Kagome Miroku said he would hook me up with. He wasn't lying, she is cute, but she looks like a bitch.'

"Hey wench, do you have a problem with me?" Kagome crossed her arms across her chest.

"Okay, let's get two things straight. One my name is Kagome, not wench, and two call me wench again and I will have a problem with you. Other than that I have no problem with you, got it?"

"Yeah whatever, Ka-go-me."

"Great!" Kaede exclaimed.

"Well you two have all the same classes except for your last period, which for Kagome is archery, and for InuYasha is sword fighting. Now off to class you two, and be nice to one another."

"Yes Ms. Kaede."

"Feh, whatever."

As they walked to class, Kagome tried to start a conversation,

"So you're Miroku's cousin, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Nothing, just asking."

"Feh."

When they walked into class, Miroku and InuYasha shook hands and hugged, and Sango moved to sit by Kagome.

"Kags? Are you okay?"

"Yeah San, I'm fine."

"I can tell by your face that you're not. So what's up?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Last year."

*Flashback*

-1 Year ago-

_Kagome had never had a serious boyfriend before. That was until she said yes to Naraku. He was tall, had pale white skin, long black hair and ruby red eyes. He was a senior while Kagome was a junior. She dated him from September till April when she finally broke-up with him. Nobody but Kagome knew how evil Naraku really was. Kagome wore jeans and long sleeves every day to hide the bruises he inflicted on her. She dealt with the pain until one night he went too far. On that dreaded night of April 13th, Naraku raped her. Kagome was saving herself for the right person, he knew that, but decided to take what wasn't his to take. Afterwards he left Kagome in the alley to die with slashes across her stomach, bleeding to death. Thank Kami she had her cell phone and was able to get ahold of Sango. And that is exactly how Sango and Miroku found her, barely breathing or alive. When they found out her, they were beyond pissed. Kagome wouldn't press charges, so her father confronted Naraku himself. Two days later her dad was killed in a car crash from failing brake lines. Nobody but close friends and family knew about the rape, not even the police. And still to the present day, she was not over her father's death, or losing her purity by rape to someone she didn't love. _

*End Flashback*

Every time she thought about any of that she would begin to sob. Kagome cried herself to sleep every night and nobody but Sango knew that. As she sat there sobbing quietly, Sango hugged her tightly wishing she could help the girl that was like her sister.

Author's Note: How was it? I started writing this forever ago, but got so caught up in the actual book I am writing. :P Review and tell me what you think! Thanks!

~luvstosing!~


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR SONGS IN THIS FIC!

We Can't Help Who We Fall For

Chapter 2

Miroku and InuYasha started telling each other about what had been going on in their lives when InuYasha smelled tears and noticed that Kagome was crying.

"Uh Miroku, what's wrong with that wench?"

Miroku looked at Kagome and Sango before sighing,

"Just put it this way, Kagome has had a hard year and a half. If you'll remind me tonight after dinner, I will tell you, but I must warn you to be careful of what you say to Kagome. Do not ever call Kagome a wench or weak. She's been through a lot. I'll be back; I'm going to go help Sango calm her down."

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders.

"Feh, whatever."

He watched as Miroku walked over to Kagome and picked her up. Sango looked at the teacher and he nodded his head. Sango, Miroku and Kagome exited to classroom, entering the hallway. Kagome sat there curled up crying while Sango and Miroku sat on either side of her, whispering comforting words to her.

"It's okay, we promise. It will never happen again."

**~In the classroom~**

InuYasha was getting worried so he asked to go to the bathroom. When he stepped out into the hall he saw the three friends and walked over to them. Sango and Miroku carefully handed Kagome to him. They walked back into the classroom; giving InuYasha a chance to talk to Kagome.

"Kagome, I don't know what's going on, but if it's my fault for calling you a wench I am so sorry."

She shook her head and sobbed out,

"It's n-not your f-fault. It's a-all m-mine."

He raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off and just held her. About 10 minutes later she sat up on her own and looked at InuYasha.

"Thank you, but why? Why would you, the famous and talented InuYasha, help me, the stupid wench Kagome?"

"Look Kagome, I don't know what's going on, but you're not stupid or a wench. And why, because that's what friends do."

"What happened to 'I don't need friends?'"

"I changed my mind, okay?"

"Fine, tell Sango and Miroku that I went home. Have them show you around, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye InuYasha."

Kagome stood up and walked out the double doors of her school and went home. InuYasha just shrugged it off and went on with his day. Kagome sat in her room at her keyboard figuring out a tune for her new song.

~_I don't know but I think I may be fallin' for you, droppin' so quickly_~

Even though she had only know him for a couple hours, she felt so safe in InuYasha's arms. She never felt safe in Naraku's arms, she was always scared.

~_Maybe I should keep this to myself wait until I know you better._ ~

Later that night after dinner, Miroku and InuYasha sat in InuYasha's room just talking about their days when InuYasha remembered Kagome.

"Hey Miroku? What were you going to tell me about Kagome?"

"Oh um… well what I'm going to tell you can't be repeated to anyone else okay?"

"Feh."

"The thing is, Kagome got her first boyfriend last year and he beat her. The entire 8 months they were together, he would beat the shit out of her, and she would always hide it, so that no one knew, well until one day in April, when he… he-well he raped her and left her to die. Somehow she managed to get ahold of Sango and myself, and that's how we found her; naked, bloody, bruised, stabbed and barely alive. And that night her father found out and confronted the dude. Two days later her dad was killed in a car crash because his break lines had been cut, and we all know who did it. No matter what anybody says she blames herself for her dad's death and the rape."

InuYasha just sat there with his mouth hanging open. 'I can't believe she blames herself for all of that. Especially the rape, but none of that is her fault in any way.' Miroku looked at InuYasha,

"Dude you okay?"

InuYasha snapped his mouth shut and shook his head.

"How would any of that be her fault?"

"I don't know but she won't listen to anyone. Her only two outlets to get rid of the guilt is crying and writing songs. You should listen to one of her songs, they're really good. She's got a good voice too."

"She writes songs? That is a good way to get out your emotions."

"Yeah, and I know she has Sango to find someone else she can trust that will actually treat her right and give her what she wants and needs which is a boy who will help her and actually love her no matter her flaws."

"Well Miroku, normally I would never admit this but for some reason when I'm around her I just have this feeling that I need to protect her from everything and from everyone."

"Then you should. It would be good for you and her."

"Maybe you're right. Where did you say she lives?"

"At the Higurashi Shrine down the road. Why? Going to go see her?"

Miroku said with a perverted look on his face.

"Maybe, so what if I am?"

"Nothing cousin."

InuYasha rolled his eyes and walked out the front door and to the Higurashi Shrine. Kagome was sitting at her keyboard practicing one of her songs when the doorbell rang. She knew her mom would answer the door so she just stopped and sat on her bed. A few seconds later her mother yells,

"Kagome, it's one of your friends from school."

She knew her mom would send whoever it was to her room so she just stayed there. Sure enough a few minutes later there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned around,

"I-InuYasha? What are you doing here?"

"I-I came to see you. I needed to talk to you."

"Um… okay? What about?"

"About today, I know why you were crying. Miroku told me."

Kagome froze. She had not been expecting that.

"What about today?"

"K-Kagome, I know. I know about the rape and your dad. I-I am so sorry. I had no idea."

She felt her eyes tear up and tried to hold them back but failed. She fell to her knees with her head in her hands, and InuYasha caught her and held her while she spoke.

"It's all my fault! I should've never gone out with him, and I never should've told anyone what happened. It's all my fault he's gone!"

She cried into his chest as he held her.

"Sh… Kagome… I know you don't know me very well and think I'm some huge jerk, but trust me when I tell you that none of the things that happened are your fault, I promise it isn't."

She sat up with tears running down her face,

"Wait, why do you even care? You have everything going for you. You've got a career. You've got money. And I'm sure you could get any girl you want."

"I don't know why but I have this urge and need and want to protect and help you, I don't care that I have money, a career, or girls, because again I don't know why, but I want you. And not in a bad way."

She smiled and leaned over to hug him.

"Thank you."

InuYasha smiled and hugged her back.

"You're welcome. Hey, Miroku told me that you write songs. Can I hear one?"

Kagome pulled back and looked at the floor,

"They aren't very good. You probably wouldn't like them."

InuYasha put his hand under her chin making her look at him.

"I'm sure I'll like them. Please?"

Kagome nodded slowly and went to her keyboard. She picked a song, took a breath and began.

~_I feel like I'm a million miles away_

_From myself more and more these days_

_I've been down too many open roads_

_But they never lead me home _

_And now I just don't know_

_Who I really am_

_How it's gonna be_

_It's there something that I can't see?_

_I wanna understand_

_Maybe I will never be _

_Who I was before _

_Maybe I don't even know her anymore_

_Or maybe who I am today ain't so far from yesterday_

_Can I find a way to be every part of me?_

_So I'll try, try to slow things down _

_And find myself_

_Get my feet back on the ground_

_It'll take time but I know I'll be aright_

'_Cause nothin' much has changed on the inside_

_It's hard to figure out how it's gonna be? _

'_Cause I don't really know now_

_I wanna understand_

_Maybe I will never be _

_Who I was before _

_Maybe I don't even know her anymore_

_Or maybe who I am today ain't so far from yesterday_

_Can I find a way to be every part of me?_

_Yeah, I don't wanna wait too long_

_To find out where I'm meant to belong_

_I've always wanted to be where I am today_

_But I never thought I'd feel this way_

_Maybe I will never be _

_Who I was before _

_Maybe I don't even know her anymore_

_Or maybe who I am today ain't so far from yesterday_

_Can I find a way to be every part of me?_

_Every part of me_ ~

After she finished she had a few tears running down her face, but InuYasha wiped them away. When she turned to look at him he gently pulled her close and gave her a sweet chaste kiss.

A/N: There's chapter 2. Review and tell me what you think! Thanks

-luvstosing!-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE SONGS THAT ARE IN THE FIC!**

We Can't Help Who We Fall For

Chapter 3

After a few seconds of shock Kagome kissed him back before pulling away.

"Kagome, that was beautiful. Have you ever sang for anyone else?"

She shook her head.

"No, only you, Sango, and Miroku."

"Well, you're really good."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't you be?"

"'Cause I'm not good at anything else."

She looked down at her hands like they were suddenly interesting.

"Well, I don't know about that, but from what I can tell you're a good kisser."

"Like that even matters. No guy is going to want a girl with as many problems as I have, no matter how good of a kisser I am."

'What if I knew someone who did?"

Kagome stood up and went to sit on her bed.

"Yeah right, plus even if you did it would be easier for me if they understood what I'm going through with my dad."

InuYasha stood up, getting angry that she wouldn't even listen to him.

"You know what Kagome, just never mind. I'm leaving, I'll see you tomorrow."

She didn't even answer as he walked out of her room, down the stairs and out the door. Kagome knew she had upset him, but at that moment she didn't care. Kagome knew she was pushing away probably the only guy who cared about her that wasn't Miroku, but she was too upset to care so she just cried herself to sleep like always.

The next morning she was late for school and was just having a bad day. InuYasha wouldn't even look at her or even act like she existed. Before heading to fifth period Kagome stopped by her locker and found two notes. The first one read { _My black haired whore, just because you broke up with me doesn't mean I am done with you, because I'm not. You will be mine again and you will stay that way forever my darling. Talk to you soon. – Naraku}_ Kagome started shaking and tried to read the second note that said {_ Kagome, I am sorry I walked out yesterday, I just don't like that you keep putting yourself down. Please meet me at you locker after school. –Your friend Inu_} She calmed herself down and quietly finished her day so she could talk to InuYasha. As soon as the bell rang after her last class Kagome ran to her locker. As soon as she got there she hugged him.

"I'm so sorry InuYasha. I never should've acted like that and I never should've acted like you didn't care and I'm sorry I did."

InuYasha hugged her back and kissed her hair.

"Kagome sh, its okay don't apologize. I know what you're going through with you dad, I promise I do."

She pulled back from the hug to look at him.

"How?"

"I lost my mom 3 years ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. So how was your day?"

She just closed her eyes and shook her head trying to forget about the not Naraku left in her locker.

"It was fine."

"No, I can tell by the look on your face something's wrong. What is it?"

"Nothing," she said as she headed towards her house note noticing Naraku's not falling out of her back pocket. InuYasha noticed and quickly picked it up and read it. He then understood why she was acting so weird. He ran up and started walking beside her. She looked at him and gave him a light smile.

"Hey Kagome, can we talk?"

"Sure, what about?"

"I meant privately."

"Oh um… okay let's go to my room"

When they got inside her room they sat on her bed and InuYasha looked at her.

"So um… InuYasha, what did you want to talk about?"

"Kagome, I know why you're acting the way you are."

She raised her eyebrows,

"And that is?"

"I found the note Naraku wrote you."

Kagome's eyes widened,

"You did? How?"

"It fell out of your pocket."

"Oh," she said and looked at the ground. InuYasha put his index finger under her chin forcing her to look at him.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you, I promise. I will protect you."

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question seriously?"

"Sure."

"Why do you care what happens to me?"

He sighed, "Because I care about you. I think you are absolutely amazing. That is why I was so mad yesterday."

Kagome held his hand in both of hers.

"Really?"

He nodded,

"Yeah, I really like you actually."

She smiled and leaned over lightly brushing her lips against his. She whispered in his ear,

"I really like you too, Inu."

InuYasha's eyes widened.

"Seriously Kags?"

Kagome nodded and InuYasha pulled Kagome to him, putting his arms around her waist and kissed her. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and let his tongue explore her mouth. A few minutes later they pulled apart gasping for air. InuYasha laid his forehead against hers.

"Well, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes Inu, I will."

He picked her up and kissed her hard.

When they pulled apart InuYasha just held her tight against his chest until she pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"I have something you might want to know beforehand."

"What's that?"

"About a month after Naraku raped me I found out that I was pregnant. Roughly 8 months later I gave birth to a little girl named Rin. She lives with my cousin Kagura who is 25 and also has a daughter from a previous marriage named Kanna. Kanna is 3 years old while Rin is 9 months old. Even though I don't actually get to raise her right now, Rin has been around me enough to know I am her mommy and Kagura is her aunt. I am with her most of my free time."

InuYasha looked at Kagome. '_I swear this girl is amazing. Her getting through her dad's death, the rape, and having a baby just shows how amazing she is. She has been through so much, yet she is still so amazingly put together.' _He gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"I would be honored if you would let me meet your daughter one day."

Kagome laid her had on his chest,

"I would love for you to meet her. I was actually going to go see her tonight if you want to go with me."

He kissed the top of her head,

"I would love to."

Kagome looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes that he had never seen before.

After dinner Kagome changed her outfit before calling Kagura to make sure it was okay for her to go over there to visit Rin. Once they arrived a little girl with white hair and black eyes opened the door.

"Hi Auntie K. Mommy is changing Rin's diaper. She told me to tell you to take and seat and she will meet you in the kitchen.

Kagome picked the little girl up and let out a little laugh.

"Well thank you for telling me that Kanna. I have someone I want you to meet."

She turned around and looked at InuYasha.

"This is InuYasha he is one of my friends from school. I brought him over so he could meet you, mommy, and Rin."

Kanna looked at InuYasha for a few seconds before opening her arms asking him to hold her. He looked at Kagome and she smiled.

"Just hold her, you'll be fine."

He took her out of Kagome's arms and Kanna laughed.

"I like him auntie. Is he going to stay around forever?"

Kagome looked InuYasha in the eyes.

"I sure hope so."

InuYasha held Kanna in one arm and wrapped his other around Kagome's waist, kissing her fore head. At just that time a woman with dark brown hair and red eyes came down the stairs with a baby in her arms. As soon as the little girl that had black hair and brown eyes saw Kagome, she smiled and began to giggle and reach for Kagome. Kagome smiled and laughed before giving the woman a hug and taking the small child in her arms. She cuddled the little girl against her chest and kissed her on the top of the head. Kanna began to struggle in InuYasha's arms so he put her down and she ran to Kagura, hugging her legs. InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder looking down at the little beauty. Kagome turned her head and kissed InuYasha's cheek.

"Do you want to hold her?"

He was skeptical at first but slowly nodded his head. Kagome and InuYasha sat down on the couch while InuYasha held Rin. He just held her and looked at her like she was his own, and that made Kagome's heart soar. A few minutes later Rin fell asleep in his arms and both InuYasha and Kagome just watched her. A little while later Kagura took Rin to her crib so she could continue sleeping.

While they were walking back to Kagome's shrine house InuYasha wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"She is absolutely precious Kags."

"Thank you Inu. She is my world, I love her so much. I just wish I actually got to raise her myself even though Kagura is going a great job."

"Yeah, that's understandable. Why isn't she living with you at the shrine?"

"Because Naraku doesn't know about Rin, plus I do not have a job to support me and a baby. I would be a terrible mother, and Naraku will never find out."

All of a sudden InuYasha smelled gunpowder and two seconds later he heard a gunshot.

_**A/N: Well there's chapter 3. Tell me what you think! Thanks!**_

_-luvstosing!-_


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS FIC! :)

We Can't Help Who We Fall For

Chapter 4

He quickly pulled Kagome to the ground and covered their heads.

"Well well well look who we have here. It's InuYasha Takashi and his newest whore Kagome Higuashi. What in the world are y'all doing out here on my street at 11:30 at night? You know what happens if I catch people on my street this late at night Kagome. And what's this I hear about Naraku will never find out? Are you talking about the child I impregnated you with? I know about that, it had been my goal all along. Then you can't get away from me ever."

Kagome finally looked up and behind the tears you could clearly see the anger. Suddenly out of nowhere three guys grabbed InuYasha, holding him back while Naraku picked Kagome up by her hair, making her cry out in pain. The three men quickly tied InuYasha up but kept ahold of him as Naraku tied Kagome's hands behind her back and taped her mouth. Kagome had tears streaming down her face as she realized he was going to try to rape her again, but this time in front of InuYasha. She tried to look over at him but Naraku punched her in the jaw. In one swift motion he shredded all of her clothes leaving her naked. She tried to kick him in the groin only for him to catch it and twist her ankle leaving her with a really bad sprain. He then gave her a quick kick in the ribs. Kagome closed her eyes waiting for him to kick her again but the kick never came. When she opened her eyes she saw InuYasha on top of Naraku beating the shit out of him. Naraku managed to kick InuYasha off of him and took off running. By that time Kagome had gotten the rope off her mouth. She then began to crawl towards InuYasha but stopped when he looked at her with blood red eyes and a magenta stripe on each cheek. She began to slowly back away but again stopped when he began growling. He was suddenly right in front of her and grabbed her wrist. He slowly brought her wrist under his nose and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes as the tears continued to fall. When she opened her eyes InuYasha was back to normal, gold eyes and all. He looked at Kagome's battered state as she tried to cover herself up, and took off his coat that was long on him so he knew it would be on her too. Kagome hesitated for a moment before taking the coat.

"What happened Kagome? The last thing I remember is seeing Naraku punch you, and then everything went black."

She hesitated again for a moment before answering, "He kicked me in the ribs, and tore all of my clothes off. He twisted my ankle really hard. After he kicked me I think you tackled him but I'm not sure because I wasn't paying attention, and when I opened my eyes, your eyes were blood red and you had stripes on your cheeks. You were snarling and beating the crap out of Naraku when he kicked you off and ran. I tried to back away from you but you growled and grabbed my wrist. You smelled my wrist and then your eyes became gold again."

She looked away from him as the tears continued, and it broke InuYasha's heart. His eyes were very wide as he heard what she said and gathered her into his arms, "Kagome I am so sorry. I can't believe I did that. Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded her head. "I'm just shakin'."

InuYasha looked at her and could tell she was in a lot of pain. "You're not okay, I can tell because you're shakin' like a leaf. You can hardly breathe, much less stand."

He carefully picked her up and began carrying her back to Kagura's. As soon as he knocked on the door Kagura answered. "Oh my gosh, what happened? Is she okay?"

"Naraku found us walking home and decided he wanted to take her body again, but in front of me this time. I was held back and tied up but I escaped and tackled him after he punched her in the face and kicked her in the ribs. I don't remember anything after that but from what she's told me I guess I went full demon and attacked Naraku, but he managed to get away. She told me that I growled at her, sniffed her wrist and then turned back to what I am now."

At about that time Kagome began to wake as they put ice on her bruised face and ribs. "Where am I?"

Kagura knelt down by her head, "You're at my house Kags. InuYasha brought you here, and we've got to keep this ice on your face and ribs. I know it's painful but you've got to do it."

Kagome barely nodded her head, "Where is Inu?"

"I'm right here Kags." he said and let his ears cling to his head; waiting for her to scream or tell him to get away from her, but it never came. Instead he almost jumped in surprise when she grasped his hand pulling him toward her. She pulled him down and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for saving me." His eyes widened just a little. "You're not scared of me?" She shook her head lightly.

"No, I was when we were back there, but not anymore. I know you were trying to save me." InuYasha let a smile spread across his face as he kissed her forehead. "Will you sing me a song Inu?"

"What kind of song?"'

"I don't care; I just want to hear your voice."

He smiled lightly and kissed the tip of her nose, "Only if you will sing me a song once you're better." She nodded her head and closed her eyes, waiting.

_~Oh what the hell_

_She said 'I just can't win for losing'_

_And she lays back down_

_Man there's so many times_

_I don't know what I'm doing like I don't know now_

_By the light of the moon_

_She rubs her eyes_

_Says it's funny how the night_

_Can make you blind_

_I can just imagine_

_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

_But if she feels bad then I do too_

_So I let her be_

_And she says oh_

_I can't take no more_

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor_

_And her diamonds bring me down_

'_Cause I can't help her now_

_She's down in it_

_She tried her best but now she can't win it_

_Hard to see them on the ground_

_Her diamonds falling down~_

InuYasha carefully gathered her in his arms as he continued,

_~She sits down and stares into the distance_

_And it takes all night_

_And I know I could break her concentration_

_But it don't feel right_

_By the light of the moon_

_She rubs her eyes_

_Sits down on the bed and starts to cry_

_And there's something less about her_

_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

_So I sit down and I cry too _

_And I don't let her see_

_And she says oh_

_I can't take no more_

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor_

_And her diamonds bring me down_

'_Cause I can't help her now_

_She's down in it_

_She tried her best but now she can't win it_

_Hard to see them on the ground_

_Her diamonds falling down_

_She shuts out the night_

_Tries to close her eyes_

_If she can find daylight_

_Then she'll be alright_

_She'll be alright_

_Just not tonight_

_And she says oh_

_I can't take no more_

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor_

_And her diamonds bring me down_

'_Cause I can't help her now_

_She's down in it_

_She tried her best but now she can't win it_

_Hard to see them on the ground_

_Her diamonds falling down_

_I can't take no more_

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor_

_And her diamonds bring me down_

'_Cause I can't help her now_

_She's down in it_

_She tried her best but now she can't win it_

_Hard to see them on the ground_

_Her diamonds falling down~_

By the time he finished she was almost completely asleep. After asking Kagura, InuYasha took Kagome up to a guest bedroom and gently laid her down before calling his dad.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, it's InuYasha."

"Oh, where are you at? Why aren't you home son?"

"I'm helping my girlfriend dad. We got jumped on our way to her house, and I'm fine, but she's got a few broken ribs and a very bruised face."

He could hear his father's breath hitch in his throat. "Why were you jumped?"

"Because of something that happened in her past."

"I do not want you to get involved in her problems if they're going to get you hurt InuYasha. She is just a girl. You can always find another one."

InuYasha felt his anger begin to rise as his father said that. "No dad, she's not just a girl. Kagome is to me what mom was to you."

"You cannot expect me to believe that to actually be true when you've only know her for what? 2 days?"

"So what? 2 days, 2 weeks, 2 months, 2 years, 2 decades, 2 centuries, I do not care. She is mine to take care of, and I'm going to. Believe what you want, but I mean it."

His dad sighed, "Fine, but I'm warning you if you get hurt I'm going to be very mad at you."

"Okay dad. I got it. Do you mind if I bring her home for dinner tonight?"

"Of course, I want to meet the girl my son is protecting 24/7. Dinner is at 7 do not be late."

"Feh. I know it's at 7, but I do want to warn you that she has a huge bruise on her jaw, and she'll probably be a slow walker because of her ribs. If Sesshomaru can't be nice to her then he just needs to keep his mouth shut."

"Okay, I'll talk to him son."

"Alright, see you tonight dad. Bye." InuYasha hung up the phone before his dad could even respond and laid down on the bed for a nap.

A/N: Tell me what you think! Review! :)

-luvstosing16!-


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS FIC! :)

We Can't Help Who We Fall For

Chapter 5

When InuYasha woke up it was 5:30, "Shit I haven't even asked Kagome!"

"Asked Kagome what?" InuYasha turned around to see Kagome slowly walking towards him. He quickly went to her and helped her get to the bed to sit down.

"I was wondering if you would like to eat dinner with me, my dad, my brother and his fiancé." Kagome thought about it for a moment before answering,

"I would love to meet your family, but what are they going to think when they look at me?"

"You look beautiful, plus it doesn't matter, I already spoke to my dad about what happened. I should probably take you home first for a moment so that you can change and tell your mother." She nodded her head and with InuYasha's help, slowly got up and waited for a taxi to pick them up.

When Kagome walked into her house her mother helped InuYasha get her upstairs while he explained what happened. Kagome's mom wrapped ace bandages around her daughter's ribs and then helped her into a red dress that had one strap. When she was ready to go it was 6:30 and they were headed out the door.

"You look beautiful Kags." InuYasha said and kissed her forehead as they walked down the street to his house.

"I just want to warn you that my brother Sesshomaru and I do not always get along, and he can be rude sometimes. His fiancé Sara is nice but depending on her mood can be very talkative or very quiet. My dad is, well my father. He is very protective of me and Sesshomaru, but he would never harm a woman unless they deserve it, though he would never harm anyone in his family." Kagome nodded her head and took a deep breath as they arrived.

InuYasha pushed a button and they heard a buzz before a voice was heard.

"Who's there?"

"It's InuYasha and my girlfriend Shu, let me in."

"Right away sir." InuYasha helped Kagome into the house before being tackled to the ground by an orange fur ball.

"InuYasha! You're finally back!"

"Get off of me Shippo!" InuYasha yelled as he grabbed the little boy by the back end of his tail and pulled him off of himself. He quickly got to his feet as 2 men and 1 woman walked into the room. The two men looked very similar except one was taller and older looking with his hair in a high ponytail while the other was younger looking and had his log silver hair loose freely down his back. The woman had brown hair down her back with brown eyes. She was holding hands with the younger male. InuYasha held one of Kagome's hands in his own and walked her towards the other 4. He pointed to the little boy with orange hair and emerald green eyes that had jumped on him.

"Kagome, this is Shippo. He is my adopted little brother. This," pointing to the younger male, "is my older brother Sesshomaru and this is his fiancé Sara." Kagome shook hands with Sesshomaru, and got a light hug from Sara.

"It's so nice to meet you." Sara said.

"It's nice to meet you all too." InuYasha smiled, "This is my father," he said pointing to the older man.

"This is InuTashio." Kagome smiled at him lightly and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Kagome."

"It's nice to meet you too sir." InuTashio turned on his heel and led the other five to the dining room. Sesshomaru and InuYasha both helped the ladies sit down before seating themselves. At the head of the long rectangular table sat InuTashio with Sesshomaru and Sara on his left and Shippo, InuYasha and Kagome on his right. As soon as the food and drinks were served InuTashio cleared his throat,

"So, Kagome, tell us about yourself." InuYasha lightly squeezed Kagome's hand under the table encouraging her. She took a deep breath,

"Well sir, I am a senior and I go to school with InuYasha. I live with my grandfather, my mother, and younger brother Souta. I um… have a 9 month old daughter named Rin that lives with my cousin Kagura." He held up his hand stopping her.

"So, you are no longer pure." He said as more of a statement than a question. Kagome bowed her head and looked at her lap, "Yes sir," she answered in a small voice.

InuYasha laid a hand on her back, "It wasn't voluntary on her part dad." InuTashio and Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction, while Sara's were wide open as was her mouth.

"Are you telling me that she was raped?"

"Yes father, and as a result of that she became pregnant, and her father was killed after confronting the man. He is the same guy who attacked us last night." InuTashio nodded his head and began finishing his dinner while having a conversation with Sesshomaru and Sara. InuYasha kissed Kagome on the temple as she wiped a tear from her eye.

After they all finished eating the 5 adults went into the living room while Shippo went to his room to play.

"Well, you've obviously been through a lot, and I can tell that you are a very loyal and trust worthy person. For that I give you and my son permission to date and my blessing. If he hurts you I would like to know so I can personally hurt him." Kagome let a smile spread across her face as she heard those words and looked at InuTashio. As quick as she could with broken ribs she got off of the couch and hugged him. But, when she realized what she was doing she immediately let go.

"I am so sorry sir, I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay Kagome. I'm not a big brute like I seem. I only act like it until I get to know someone." The other three nodded their head in agreement.

"He's right Kagome, when I first came into the family, he did the same thing to me." Sara told her, "He's just a big sweet puppy after you get to know him." The 4 younger adults just laughed while InuTashio gave Sara a little glare before smiling and turning to InuYasha.

"Well, even though it is late, I have to take you down to the studio InuYasha. Bankotsu called a little while ago and told me that he needs you to come down and record the last song for your album."

"Actually I had a question about that dad. Do you think instead of the last song being me, that a guest singer could sing it?"

"I guess that depends on who you are talking about."

"Well, I haven't asked her yet, but I was wanting Kagome to sing the song." Kagome's eyes widened, "Why me?"

"You have an amazing voice that people would love. Please, for me?" Kagome held her ribs and took a deep breath, "Okay, for you I will." InuYasha smiled at her and gave her a hug, "Thank you."

When InuYasha and Kagome got in the back seats, InuYasha began to teach her the song she was going to sing. When they arrived at the studio an hour later Kagome knew the entire song. InuTashio explained the changes to Bankotsu and then they explained it all to Kagome.

"Are you ready Kags?" InuYasha asked from the other side of the booth. She nodded her head and listened as the music started.

_~Get a load of me, get a load of you_

_Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you_

_It's just like we were meant to be_

_Holding hands with you when we're out at night_

_Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right_

_And I've got someone waiting too_

_What if this is just the beginning_

_We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up_

_Finding someone else you can't get enough of_

_Someone who wants to be with you too_

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch_

_Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch_

_But wouldn't it be beautiful_

_Here we go, we're at the beginning_

_We haven't done it yet, but my heads spinning_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_High enough for you to make me wonder_

_Where it's goin'_

_High enough for you to pull me under_

_Somethin's growin'_

_out of this that we can control_

_Baby I am dyin'_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you~_

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at everyone on the other side of the glass. All of them; InuYasha, InuTashio, Sesshomaru, Sara, and Bankotsu all had their mouths wide open. She smiled at first, but when they didn't return it, her smile turned into a frown.

"Well?" Still nobody moved.

"Was it that bad?" Bankotsu was the first one to snap out of his transe like state.

"What? No! That was the best thing I've ever heard in my life! I am really glad InuYasha suggested that you sing that song instead of him. Everyone is going to go crazy over that song." Kagome smiled as she walked out of the booth. InuYasha immediately pulled her into a tight hug.

"That was amazing Kags."

"Thank you Inu, but can you let me go, you're squeezing my ribs." He let go and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry." She smiled, "It's okay." And with that he pulled her close for a kiss.

A/N: Well, how was it? Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!

~luvstosing16~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE SONGS THAT ARE IN THE FIC!

We Can't Help Who We Fall For

Chapter 6

A few days later Kagome was back in school with the help of InuYasha and her friends. The biggest news of the school was that InuYasha and Kagome were dating and it was getting on their nerves. Kagome was getting glares and threats from girls, while guys were telling InuYasha good job and girls were begging him to break up with her for them. InuYasha would of course say hell no and walk away.

"Do you want to go with me to see Rin after school?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha nodded his head, "Of course, that little girl is so precious. She looks just like her mama," he smiled and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you." He smiled as they carefully walked to their last classes. After class as Kagome walked down the hall everybody was staring at her. As soon as people noticed her they would all immediately stop talking. Kagome just ignored them and continued to InuYasha's locker. When InuYasha and Kagome stepped outside to go to the limo that was waiting for them there were tons of reporters and camera's trying to speak and get pictures of the couple.

"InuYasha, is it true that your girlfriend has a baby girl that isn't your child?" One reporter asked.

Kagome gasped and put a hand over her mouth and InuYasha's mouth gapped open. InuYasha quickly grabbed Kagome around the waist and with the help of 3 bodyguards made a dash for the limo. Once inside, the limo took off, and InuYasha looked at Kagome. "Kags, are you okay?" "How?" she whispered. "I don't know, I really truly do not know," he answered as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. Kagome buried her face in his long silver hair, "I'm so sorry InuYasha."

"For what baby? You haven't done anything wrong." She pulled back to look at him, "I ruined your reputation." "No you didn't, besides even if you did, it doesn't matter to me. The only thing that matters to me anymore is you and that little girl. I do not care if she is my own child by birth or by adoption, she is ours, and that will not change."

Kagome smiled at him sadly, "I don't think you understand. They are not going to leave you alone InuYasha. They are going to keep saying stuff until you don't want me anymore. I don't want you to have to deal with that. Everyone is right. I'm not good enough for you. I'm not pretty enough, or anything else." InuYasha wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. When he pulled back he put a finger over her lips to keep her quiet. "I have something I want you to hear okay? It's a song, and I think it's the perfect song for you to listen to." Once they got to InuYasha's house he took her hand and took her up to his room He asked her to sit on his bed while he grabbed his red and black acoustic guitar. He sat on a stool and began to play.

_~Little girl fourteen flipping through a magazine_

_Says she wants to look that way_

_But her hair isn't straight her body isn't fake_

_And she's always felt overweight_

_Well little girl fourteen I wish that you could see_

_That beauty is within your heart_

_And you were made with such care your skin your body and your hair_

_Are perfect just the way they are_

_[Chorus]_

_There could never be a more beautiful you_

_Don't buy the lies disguises and hoops they make you jump through_

_You were made to fill a purpose that only you could do_

_So there could never be a more beautiful you_

_Little girl twenty-one the things that you've already done_

_Anything to get ahead_

_And you say you've got a man but he's got another plan_

_Only wants what you will do instead_

_Well little girl twenty-one you never thought that this would come_

_You starve yourself to play the part_

_But I can promise you there's a man whose love is true_

_And he'll treat you like the jewel you are_

_[chorus]_

_So turn around you're not too far_

_To back away be who you are_

_To change your path go another way_

_It's not too late you can be saved_

_If you feel depressed with past regrets_

_The shameful nights hope to forget_

_Can disappear they can all be washed away_

_By the one who's strong can right your wrongs_

_Can rid your fears dry all your tears_

_And change the way you look at this big world_

_He will take your dark distorted view_

_And with His light He will show you truth_

_And again you'll see through the eyes of a little girl_

_[chorus]~_

InuYasha carefully put his guitar back up before walking back over to Kagome. She quickly tackled him onto the bed kissing all over his face. "That… was…the…sweetest…thing…I…have…ever…heard…" she said between kisses. InuYasha chuckled and pulled her close to his chest, kissing her cheek. "Your welcome, but seriously it's true. Especially in my eyes, no one is more beautiful than you. You are the strongest person I know, and I love that about you. I-I-." He sighed, "honestly I love you Kagome."

His face turned extremely red as he began to look away from her. Kagome took his face in her hands, making him look at her. "I-I love you too InuYasha." The two adorable ears on top of his head perked up. "Really?" She nodded her head, "I mean why not? You're handsome, your smart, your obviously protective, and talented. There's no way I couldn't love you too, you saved me from being harmed again, and you care so much for my little girl when you don't have." "How can I not care for her? She is so beautiful and looks so much like her mother. Sure she's not my biological daughter, but I feel like she is."

They hugged before getting off his bed and going downstairs. "Hey Inu, do you think there is a way that we can bring Rin over here, since it would be safer for her in this house rather than in Kagura's right now?" He nodded his head and picked up the phone, "Yeah, I'll ask dad. But I'm sure he will be fine with it since we will probably be home the rest of the week."

"Why are we going to be home the rest of the week?" "Anytime something big leaks to the press I stay home for the rest of the week until it blows over." Kagome nodded her head as he dialed a phone number. "Hey dad, have you heard the latest thing?" "No son, what is it?" "Well somehow the press found out about Kagome's daughter Rin, and we do not feel that she is safe at Kagura's with no protection. We were wondering if we could have Rin brought over here for the next few days until we go back to school."

InuTashio sighed through the phone, "That is fine; just don't forget that you have a concert tomorrow. You have to go, it is completely sold out. Also, you still need to decide what order you're going to do your songs in, and fax it to Bankotsu." "Okay dad I'll do that. See you at dinner." InuYasha hung up the phone and turned to Kagome.

"Dad said that was fine. We can go get them as soon as I send this list of songs to Bank. I have a concert tomorrow, but I want to know if you'll sing one song with me?" "I guess if you really want me to. What song?" "Well it was supposed to be on my last CD, but we couldn't find anyone for me to sing it with, but I think you will be perfect. It's called 'I'd Do Anything.'" She nodded her head, "Yeah, I will if you'll teach it to me." He kissed her cheek, "Thank you, I will teach it to you after I send this to Bank and we go get Rin." Kagome smiled and took out her cell phone to call Kagura. "Hello?" "Hey Kagura, it's Kagome. I'm sure you've probably heard that everyone knows about Rin right?" Kagura sighed, "Yes." "Well InuYasha and his family have agreed to let you, Kanna, and Rin stay here until this whole thing blows over. So if you will pack for you three, we will come pick you up in about 30 minutes, okay?" Again Kagura sighed, "Okay, I guess I'll see you in a few."

Kagome shut her cell phone and put it in her pocket. 30 minutes later InuYasha and herself pulled up in front of Kagura's house. Both were greeted by a very hyper Kanna, "Hi Auntie K. Mommy is finishing getting Rin's clothes together. Our bags are in the living room." Kagome smiled and picked up the little girl "You sure do talk a lot. Why don't you go help your mom and we will take y'alls bags to the car." Kanna nodded and gave InuYasha a hug before going to find her mother. After taking the luggage to the car they went upstairs to help Kagura. Kagome immediately went to the crib and picked up Rin. When Rin saw her mother she began to smile and giggle. Kagome chuckled at her daughter and kissed her forehead. When they arrived back at InuYasha's they showed them their rooms and let Kagura and Kanna take a nap before dinner. InuYasha and Kagome sat in his room, playing with Rin and learning the song for the concert. An hour later they had the song down perfectly and they were playing with Rin. InuYasha watched how Kagome cared for Rin, 'She is an amazing mother to that little girl. I am so glad she is mine. She is beautiful.' "Hey Inu? Will you hold her for a second so that I can go to the bathroom?" He nodded his head and took the little firl in his arms, looking down at her and she smiled at him. InuYasha gently rocked her to sleep as she yawned and her little eye lids got heavy. When Kagome got back from the bathroom she found Rin asleep in InuYasha's arms. She carefully took Rin to her pack-n-play so she could sleep without being disturbed. When Kagome came back she gave InuYasha a hug. "I love you Inu." "I love you too Kags, you and Rin." He dipped his head down catching her lips with his own running his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly accepted. After a couple minutes of tongue battling she pulled away only to lean her forehead against his. He kissed the tip of her nose and then pulled her close so he could bury his nose in her beautiful black hair. After a few minutes the couple yawned at the same time and just laughed at each other.

Both decided to follow the other 3 and laid on InuYasha's bed, falling asleep in each other's arms. When they both woke up it was ten minutes till 7 and they quickly got up and went to get Rin before going to the dining room. When they arrived everyone was at the table, "So you decided to join us for dinner?" InuTashio asked. "Sorry dad, we fell sleep like everyone else." InuYasha responded while Kagome began to bottle feed Rin.

InuTashio nodded his head in acceptance of the answer and looked at Rin. "So I guess this is Rin?" "Yes sir. This is my little girl. She is my world." Kagome explained to him. InuTashio smiled a little before turning to Kagura. "So, Kagura what made you take in Rin until Kagome can take care of her?" "Well, I have my 3 year old, and because her father is a billionaire, we get a lot of money for child support. So, I had a ton of extra money, plus I have the time because I don't work. I knew Kagome didn't want to give Rin up, and she needed to finish school, so I volunteered," Kagura explained.

"She is going to be an excellent mother when she gets a chance, and even better if her and InuYasha stay together." InuTashio nodded, "I agree. I trust my son's judgment, and he has told me the same thing about her being an amazing mother." Kagome blushed and looked at InuYasha before turning back to Rin and letting her finish eating. "Well Kagome, do you plan to go to college after you graduate this year?" She nodded her head, "Yes sir. I plan to go to the community college to get my associate's degree, before getting my master's in music. But I also will be taking care of Rin, because I'm going to get a house for us as soon as I'm out of high school. I've been saving up the money and I only need another thousand dollars." She smiled proudly.

A/N: Well, how was it? Sorry it took me so long to update, I've had a lot of stuff going on. So tell me what you think. This is definitely not the best. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE SONGS THAT ARE IN THE FIC!

We Can't Help Who We Fall For

Chapter 7

The next day Kagome was extremely nervous for the concert later that night, but InuYasha kept her as calm as possible. The concert was at 7 o'clock, but Kagome was taken to the trailer where InuYasha gets ready at 3. She had to be given some clothes to wear, and they had to run through the concert to practice for the band and for her.

"Inu, I don't know if I can do this," she said as she was sitting on the couch in his trailer with him before the concert.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't think I'll be able to remember the words, or I'll mess up and embarrass you and your band."

"You will be fine Kags. Don't stress." InuYasha kissed her forehead and held her against his chest. He tilted her head back and captured her lips in a kiss immediately making her relax as she kissed him back. InuYasha smiled to himself, because he knew kissing her would calm her down. A few minutes later they pulled away for air and he rested his forehead against hers.

"Better?"

"Much, much better." She sighed, and InuYasha chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose before getting off the couch and bringing her a cup of hot tea with honey.

"Here, drink this. It will help your voice, and it feels great on your throat." They both drank their tea before getting out of the trailer to go back stage. InuYasha kissed her forehead before heading on stage.

"Good luck." Kagome told him. He winked at her and grabbed the microphone from his manager.

"Good evening Tokyo! How are you guys doing tonight?" he said through the mic. The crowd went wild as he laughed.

"I hope you're all doing great. Are you all ready to have some fun tonight?" Again the crowd went wild, Kagome giggled from the side of the stage as they all jumped up and down.

"Well, before we get started, I just want you all to know that for the first time ever, we will be having a special guest to sing our last song with me. So, when it gets time you guys better be nice to her. Got it?" Kagome heard a resounding yes as he introduced the first song.

"Great, so here we go! Our first song tonight is going to be our song 'Be My Escape' I wrote this for my girlfriend Kagome, so this is for you babe!"

_~I'm given up on giving up slowly_

_I'm blending in so_

_You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate_

_This one last bullet you mention_

_Is my one last shot at redemption_

_Because I know to live you must give your life away_

_And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity_

_And I've been locked inside that house _

_All the while you hold the key_

_And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me_

_And even though there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because_

_I gotta get outta here_

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake_

_I gotta get outta here_

_And I'm begging you_

_I'm begging you _

_I'm begging you to be my escape_

_I'm giving up on doing this alone now_

_Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how_

_He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there_

_And this life sentence that I'm serving_

_I admit that I'm every bit deserving_

_But the beauty of grace is that is makes life not fair_

_And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity_

_And I've been locked inside that house _

_All the while you hold the key_

_And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me_

_And even though there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because_

_I gotta get outta here_

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake_

_I gotta get outta here_

_And I'm begging you_

_I'm begging you _

_I'm begging you to be my escape_

_I'm a hostage to my own humanity_

_Self-detained and forced to live in this mess I've made_

_And all I'm asking is for you to do what you can with me_

_But I can't ask you to give what you already gave_

_And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity_

_And I've been locked inside that house _

_All the while you hold the key_

_And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me_

_And even though there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because_

_I gotta get outta here_

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake_

_I gotta get outta here_

_And I'm begging you_

_I'm begging you _

_I'm begging you to be my escape_

_I fought you for so long _

_I should have let you in_

_Oh how we regret those things we do_

_And all I was trying to do was save my own skin_

_But so were you_

_So were you~_

The crowd went wild and InuYasha looked over at Kagome and winked while she smiled and waved.

-An hour later-

It was the end of the concert and InuYasha was introducing their last and final song of the night.

"Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for. My special guest is going to be singing 'I'd Do Anything' with me, so please welcome, drum roll please, KAGOME!" The crowd began chanting,

"KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME" Kagome walked out onto the stage and waved at the audience. InuYasha grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. He kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug. Kagome kissed his cheek and hugged him back.

"Good luck Kags/Inu." They whispered to each other before turning to the crowd still holding hands.

"Are you guys ready for this?" InuYasha asked the crowd, and they went wild. The couple smiled at each other,

"Here we go!"

_(A/N: Italic- Inu, Underline Italic-Kags, Bold Underline Italic-Both)_

_Another day is going by _

_I'm thinking about you all the time_

_But you're out there_

_And I'm here waiting_

_And I wrote this letter in my head_

_Cause so many things were left unsaid_

_But now you're gone_

_And I can't think straight_

_This could be the one last chance_

_To make you understand_

_**I'd do anything**_

_**Just to hold you in my arms**_

_**To try to make you laugh**_

_**Cause somehow I can't put you in the past**_

_**I'd do anything**_

_**Just to fall asleep with you**_

_**Will you remember me?**_

_**Cause I know**_

_**I won't forget you**_

_Together we broke all the rules _

_Dreaming of dropping out of school_

_And leave this place _

_To never come back_

_So now maybe after all these years_

_If you miss me have no fear_

_I'll be here_

_I'll be waiting_

_This could be the last chance to make you understand_

_And I just can't let you leave me once again_

_**I'd do anything**_

_**Just to hold you in my arms**_

_**To try to make you laught**_

_**Cause somehow I can't put you in the past**_

_**I'd do anything**_

_**Just to fall asleep with you**_

_**Will you remember me? **_

_**Cause I know**_

_**I won't forget you**_

_I close my eyes _

_And all I see is you_

_I close my eyes_

_I try to sleep I can't forget you_

_Nananananana_

_And I'd do anything for you_

_Nananananana_

_**I'd do anything **_

_**Just to hold you in my arms**_

_**To try to make you laugh**_

_**Cause somehow I can't put you in the past**_

_**I'd do anything**_

_**Just to fall asleep with you**_

_**Will you remember me? **_

_**Cause I know**_

_**I won't forget you**_

_I'd do anything_

_To fall asleep with you_

_I'd do anything_

_There's nothing I won't do_

_I'd do anything_

_To fall asleep with you_

_I'd do anything_

_**Cause I know**_

_**I won't forget you**_

The crowd went wild as InuYasha pulled Kagome to him for a passionate kiss. When they pulled away InuYasha held his and Kagome's hands in the air.

"So what did you all think?" he asked the crowd, and they went crazy. Both InuYasha and Kagome smiled and waved to the crowd.

"Thank you everyone!" Kagome yelled through the microphone.

"Well, that's all. Everybody have a fantastic night, and be safe getting home!" InuYasha and Kagome ran off the stage where InuYasha pulled Kagome into a hug. Kagome hugged him back as they looked at each other.

"I love you Inu."

"I love you too Kags."

After the concert the couple was walking out the back exit when they were approached by none other than Naraku.

"Nice job you two. I think the crowd liked it, too bad they won't ever get to see or hear my song bird's voice again." After he said that he pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger shooting Kagome in the stomach. Kagome fell to the ground clutching her stomach as InuYasha yelled at her trying to get her to concentrate.

"Kagome! Kagome, look at me. It's going to be okay, I promise." Kagome nodded her head and continued clutching her stomach. InuYasha ripped his shirt off of himself and pressed it to her wound while picking her up.

"I love you Kagome, please stay with me. I need you. Rin needs you. You can't leave her without her mother. She needs you in her life. Please stay here." InuYasha begged her as he let tears come to his eyes.

A/N: Well that's it for Chapter 7! Tell me what you think! Reviews are definitely appreciated! Thanks! :)

-luvstosing16-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE SONGS THAT ARE IN THE FIC!

We Can't Help Who We Fall For

Chapter 8

InuYasha sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands. 'I hope you make it through this Kagome. I don't know what I would do without you. Rin and I both need you. Please…'

"Are you family of Kagome Higurashi?" InuYasha's head popped up and he nodded.

"Well, we have been able to stabilize her. The bullet punctured her stomach, and we luckily got it out, but she is going to be in a lot of pain for a couple of weeks, because of how much damage it did to her stomach. She lost a lot of blood, but we gave her a blood transfusion, so she is doing better. She should be waking up anytime, so you may see her now if you would like." The doctor said, giving InuYasha a small smile. He nodded his head and hurried to Kagome's room. When he entered the room he immediately pulled up a chair next to her bed and held her hand. InuYasha just looked at her wanting to cry again. She was so pale and he hated seeing her like this, but he knew she would be okay.

Twenty minutes later she began to wake up, "I-Inu?"

"Sh, Kags, I'm right here. I'm so glad you're okay." He said as he kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

She shook her head, "My stomach hurts really badly. What happened? The last thing I remember was Naraku pulling the trigger and feeling really bad pain."

"You started bleeding really bad, so I brought you here. You were shot in the stomach. They said that you will be fine, but you will be sore for a while because of the stitches, and that you will be pretty weak also from all the blood loss."

Kagome nodded her head and sighed, "Inu, how long do I have to stay here?"

InuYasha shrugged, "I'm not sure Kags, but I will ask. I will be here with you the entire time. I promise, I'll be right back, I'll go ask for you."

Kagome grabbed his hand as he started to walk out, "No, please stay, we can ask later. Have you spoken to my mother or Kagura?"

He nodded, "Yes, they said they would be here as soon as they could, and so did everyone else." InuYasha petted her hair and leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Will you sing me something?" Kagome asked. He nodded his head and carefully picked her up and laid down behind her with her in his lap holding her as best he could.

_~Come stop your crying_

_It'll be alright_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small _

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart _

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different_

_But deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_

'_Cause what do they know_

_We need each other, _

_To have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart _

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always_

_Always~_

InuYasha buried his face in her hair taking in her intoxicating scent, and kissed her collarbone. "I love you so much baby girl."

"I love you too Inu." Kagome whispered into his ear. Both of them were content just being with each other no matter where they were. They were almost asleep when there was a light knock on the door and in walked Kagura with Kanna and Rin. Kagome immediately smiled at the sight of her daughter.

"How are you feeling Kagome? What did the doctor's say?" Kagura asked.

"They said that I would be fine, but I'm going to have to stay here for a little while. The bullet went through my stomach, and I lost a lot of blood but they gave me a blood transfusion and said that I'm just going to have to take it easy, because I'm going to be in some pain." Kagome whispered trying not to wake InuYasha who she thought was asleep.

"Why are you whispering? I'm awake." InuYasha whispered in her ear almost making her jump.

"I thought you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you." She said, "How's everybody doing?"

"Everyone's doing okay; we're all just worried about you." Kagura explained as Rin began to stir in her arms, "I think someone's waking up." Kagome held out her arms wanting to hold her daughter, "Are you sure you can hold her?"

Kagome nodded and had InuYasha lean the bed back so that Rin could lie on her chest away from her injury. Upon hearing her mother's heartbeat, the child immediately fell back asleep with a small smile on her tiny lips. Kagome kissed the top of her head before looking up at InuYasha. InuYasha smiled down at Rin before giving Kagome a chaste kiss on the lips. Kagura set Kanna in her lap before all 5 of them fell asleep seeing as it was just pasted 3 in the morning.

_**-2 weeks later-**_

Finally after 2 agonizing weeks Kagome was finally getting to go home. Once they arrived at InuYasha's house, he picked her up bridal style and carried her inside to the living room where she could lie on the huge fluffy couch.

Kagome still wasn't allowed to do anything, but with InuYasha's help she got to get up ever so carefully so that she could go outside for some fresh air so that she didn't get pneumonia from lying down for too long. Since she couldn't do very much, both Kagome and InuYasha got all their make-up work done for school so that they didn't have to catch up when they got back. Kagome also wrote a new song and was very glad that the Takashi's had a practice room where she could sit at the keyboard and put a tune to her newest creation.

_~Take all my vicious words_

_And turn them into something good_

_Take all my preconceptions_

_And let the truth be understood_

_Take all my prized possessions_

_Leave only what I need_

_Take all my pieces of doubt_

_And let me be what's underneath_

_Courage is when you're afraid_

_But you keep on moving anyway_

_Courage is when you're in pain_

_But you keep on living anyway_

_We all have excuses why_

_We're living in fear something in us dies_

_Like a bird with broken wings_

_It's not how high he flies_

_But the song he sings_

_Courage is when you're afraid_

_But you keep on moving anyway_

_Courage is when you're in pain_

_But you keep on living anyway_

_It's not how many times you've been knocked down_

_It's how many times you get back up_

_Courage is when you've lost your way_

_But you find your strength anyway_

_Courage is when it all seems gray_

_Courage is when you make a change_

_And you keep on living anyway_

_You keep on moving anyway_

_You keep on giving anyway_

_You keep on loving anyway~_

Kagome took a big breath, and almost jumped out of her skin when she heard clapping. She turned around and there was InuYasha, Bankotsu, and InuTashio standing there smiling and clapping.

"That was great Kagome. Is that what you've been working on while you've been hurt?" InuYasha asked. Kagome nodded and blushed, "Yes, I've never written something like this before, that's kind of… I don't know, I guess inspiring. I've always wanted to, but I've never really been inspired enough to do it until now." All three males smiled at her before Bankotsu and InuTashio walked away while InuYasha went and sat next to Kagome on the keyboard bench.

"I really love your voice Kags." InuYasha said as he leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose. Kagome closed her eyes and leaned forward pressing her lips to InuYasha's and wrapping her arms around his neck. InuYasha put his hands on her hips. Kagome moved herself into his lap letting her fingers get caught up in his hair, massaging his scalp and rubbing his ears making him moan into her mouth. InuYasha ran his hands up her sides sliding them under his shirt slowly sliding it off of her. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her up the stairs and to his room. When they entered his room he carefully laid her down on the bed without breaking the kiss. She moaned into his mouth as he began to massage her breast through her bra with the palm of his hands before sliding it over her head also.

InuYasha kissed his way down her neck and over her collarbone until he reached her breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth and began to suck heavily on her breast as she held his head there and moaned loudly. InuYasha snapped back to reality and remembered that she was hurt immediately stopping what he was doing.

"Why did you stop?" Kagome said while trying to catch her breath.

"I don't think we're ready for this, and you're hurt Kags. I just can't put you in anymore pain. I love you too much."

She smiled up and him and gave him a peck on the lips. "I understand. I love you too sweetie." And with that both fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: Well that's it for Chapter 8! Tell me what you think! Reviews are definitely appreciated! Thanks! :)

-luvstosing16-


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE SONGS THAT ARE IN THE FIC!

We Can't Help Who We Fall For

Chapter 9

-A couple of weeks later-

Kagome and InuYasha were back in school again, and Kagome was feeling much better.

"How are you feeling today Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked as he and Sango approached the other two.

"I'm feeling better, I'm just really tired. Thank you for asking Miroku," she answered with a smile.

Everyone smiled at her but all were worried about her. They could tell she was tired, but they could also tell that something was bothering her.

InuYasha walked Kagome home like always and the couple sat in her room talking and laughing,

"Hey babe, will you sing me something?" InuYasha asked as his head laid in Kagome's lap.

"I guess, if you want me to. What do you want me to sing?"

"Something you've written."

"Well, that's a lot," she said as she pulled out a folder,

"Here, pick one from this."

After a couple of minutes of searching through the gigantic folder he pulled out some sheet music and handed it to Kagome. She carefully got off the bed and sat down at her keyboard.

_~2 am and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake_

"_Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?, _

_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season."_

_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_

_Like they have any right at all to criticize,_

_Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

'_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button, girl._

_So cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe… just breathe_

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss_

"_Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist_

"_Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."_

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,_

_But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,_

_Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it._

'_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the take._

_No one can find the rewind button, boys,_

_So cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe…just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,_

_You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out_

_And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again_

_If you'd only try turning around._

_2 am and I'm still awake, writing a song_

_If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me, _

_Threatening the life it belongs to_

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd_

'_Cause these words are my diary, screaming out laud_

_And I know that you'll use them, however you want to_

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button now_

_Sing it if you understand._

_And breathe, just breathe_

_Woah breathe, just breathe_

_Oh breathe, just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe.~_

As soon as the song ended InuYasha wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple. Both just sat there for a couple of minutes before InuYasha picked her up and sat Kagome in his lap.

"That was beautiful Kags. Why did you write that song babe?" InuYasha whispered against her neck.

"I wrote it when my father died, and then it was reinforced when I found out that I was pregnant because my grandpa and everyone besides my mother and Souta wanted me to have an abortion. I just needed to breathe, so I kind of forced myself to write a song to get all of my feelings out. Even though I'm friends with Sango and Miroku I couldn't bring myself to tell them how I was feeling or what I was going through because I know they couldn't understand. No one does." Kagome said before burying her face into InuYasha's chest.

"I'm sorry baby. I wish I had been here for you. I love you so much." InuYasha pulled her face up to his and kissed her deeply.

"I love you too. I'm so glad you're here now."

He kissed her again and laid his head on her chest listening to her heartbeat as if it was his favorite sound in the world. Suddenly Kagome practically jumped out of bed knocking InuYasha out of bed.

"What the fuck are you doing Kagome?"

"I forgot I have a doctor's appointment, and I can't miss it."

"A doctor's appointment for what?"

"Um… My yearly gynecologist check-up." Kagome hesitated. InuYasha didn't quite believe her but decided to let her go and hoped that she would explain it later.

-A couple of hours later-

"Hey Mrs. Higurashi, what was so urgent that I had to rush over here?" InuYasha asked, extremely out of breath.

"I called you over here because I really need you to help Kagome. She is up in here room bawling, but she won't explain it to anybody. She walked in the door and ran up to her room and when I went to check on her she told me she didn't want to see anybody for a long time. I'm really worried about her. Do you think you could find out what is going on?"

InuYasha nodded his head before beginning to climb the stairs to Kagome's room. He knocked on the door before stepping inside.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Why are you crying, you know my beautiful girl is not supposed to cry. I hate it when you cry." Kagome flung herself into InuYasha's arms.

"It's just not fair. Why does everything bad have to happen to me? Just as I was finally getting to believe I could be happy I get knocked back down."

"What are you talking about Kagome? What could have possibly happened to make you so upset?"

"Icaalskfenauasifefba."

"You what?"

"I can't have anymore kids!"

A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! Have a good day! :)


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE SONGS THAT ARE IN THE FIC!

WARNING! THERE IS A LEMON IN THE CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ!

We Can't Help Who We Fall For

Chapter 10

InuYasha stared at Kagome like she had just grown a second head.

"What the hell do you mean? Of course you can! Why couldn't you?" Kagome sobbed into his chest,

"I went to my yearly gynecologist appointment and he started to freak out, but wouldn't tell me what was wrong. Then he asked me what had been going on lately and I told him about me getting shot and he said that there is a hole on the side of my womb walls and that it probably won't ever fix itself. If it doesn't then I can't have anymore children!" InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and just held her close to himself as the words sunk into him. Once they did he let tears slip down his own cheeks, he hated seeing the love of his life so upset.

Of course it hurt him too at the thought of not being to have his own children with her, but he didn't care. Rin would be his child biologically or not he didn't care. He would stay by Kagome's side forever, he loved her and nothing was going to change that.

"I-I am so sorry. I wish I could fix you, I wish I could take all this pain away from you. You know I would if I could right?" Kagome nodded her head lightly as she sobbed.

"Just never forget that I will always be here for you and I will always love you no matter what. If we can't have any children together then we can adopt or something, just don't worry baby." Kagome slowly looked up at him and pressed her lips to his.

"I love you so much. You always know what to day don't you?" InuYasha smiled at her and kissed her forehead, he leaned over to her stereo on her night stand and turned on the radio.

_~Trying to live and love,_

_With a heart that can't be broken,_

_Is like trying to see the light with eyes that can't be opened._

_Yeah, we both carry baggage,_

_We picked up on our way, so if you love me do it gently,_

_And I will do the same.~_

InuYasha picked Kagome up and gently laid her down on her bed, crawling over her and planting his lips on hers. He slowly moved his hands up her shirt pulling it up over her head and tossing it to the floor. He trailed open mouth kisses down her neck and between her breasts.

_~We may shine, we may shatter,_

_We may be picking up the pieces here on after,_

_We are fragile, we are human,_

_We are shaped by the light we let through us,_

_We break fast, 'cause we are glass_

'_Cause we are glass~_

Kagome ran her hands all over his body and also pulled his shirt off of him before pulling him to her for a rough kiss. He moaned into her mouth and played with her breast through their confinement. Kagome pulled both her and InuYasha's pants off, and moaned into his mouth.

"I love you so much Inu."

"I love you too Kags, but are you sure?"

_~I'll let you look inside me, though the stains and through the cracks,_

_And in the darkness of this moment,_

_You see the good and bad._

_But try not to judge me, 'cause we've walked down different paths,_

_But it brought us together, so I won't take it back.~_

Kagome nodded her head, "I have never been more sure about anything in my life. I want you to make me yours forever."

_We may shine, we may shatter,_

_We may be picking up the pieces here on after,_

_We are fragile, we are human,_

_We are shaped by the light we let through us,_

_We break fast, 'cause we are glass~_

InuYasha kissed her again as his right hand began to travel south and stopped at its destination. He let two of his fingers tease her wet folds before beginning to finger her. Kagome arched her back and moaned before throwing her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

_~We might be oil and water, this could be a big mistake,_

_We might burn like gasoline and fire,_

_It's a chance we'll have to take.~_

When InuYasha thought that she was ready he crawled up to her and put his forehead against hers, while rubbing the head of his erection over her soaking wet folds. Even though he knew she wasn't a virgin, he didn't want to hurt her. He looked up at her asking her silently, 'You ready?' When she nodded her head he kissed her and slammed into her. Kagome moaned into his mouth and wrapped her long legs around his waist.

_We may shine, we may shatter,_

_We may be picking up the pieces here on after,_

_We are fragile, we are human,_

_We are shaped by the light we let through us,_

_We break fast, 'cause we are glass_

_We are glass~_

"Faster," she moaned out before kissing his chest and running her fingers through his head. InuYasha complied and pumped in and out of her faster while sucking on her nipple like a child. Not long after Kagome had her first real orgasm and InuYasha continued pumping into her feeling himself getting closer to his release.

"I'm cumming Kagome."

"Me too," and with that both teens orgasmed together.

"I love you so much Kagome Higurashi."

"I love you too InuYasha Takashi." InuYasha pulled out of Kagome and pulled her up to him and kissed her once more before pulling the covers over them and bringing her closer to him. He kissed her forehead,

"I will always be here, never doubt that. I love you, now get some rest."

"I love you too." Kagome yawned out before snuggling up to his toned chest and drifting off to sleep.

A/N: Hey! I know it was not a good lemon or a very long chapter, but I have been really busy lately with my actually book, trying to edit it. Plus I started my job this week so I am working 9 hours every week day till school starts back up in August. Tell me what you think. Peace out! Have a great week or so till I update next.

-luvstosing-


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE SONGS THAT ARE IN THE FIC!

We Can't Help Who We Fall For

Chapter 11

As InuYasha began to stir, everything from the night before came back to him, and he smiled lightly to himself. About 45 minutes later he felt Kagome begin to stir beside him. InuYasha looked down at her as her eyes fluttered open, and kissed her forehead. InuYasha began to sing to her,

_~Good morning beautiful how was your night  
>Mine was wonderful with you by my side<br>And when I opened my eyes and see your sweet face  
>Its a good morning beautiful day~<em>

Kagome smiled,

"Hmmm, thank you handsome." Kagome moved up to where she could kiss InuYasha.

"How do you feel this morning?" InuYasha asked her as he kissed her back.

"I feel a little sore, but other than that, I am much better than I was yesterday." She said as she smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair, lightly rubbing his ears. InuYasha began to make a purr like sound, making Kagome giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asked her quietly as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"You are, you're purring Inu. Just like a cat." She laughed as she began to rise from the bed.

"Where do you think you are going little missy?" InuYasha wrapped his arms around her waist and stood behind her.

"I am going to go take a shower." She replied while getting out of his grip.

"Let me take one with you." InuYasha responded with a puppy dog face look on his face. Kagome laughed,

"I don't think so. I have to get in and hurry up because I am supposed to meet Sango at the mall in an hour and a half. If you're there, I'll be in there for an hour and a half." InuYasha stuck his tongue out at her and sat on her bed pouting. Kagome walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I will be out in 15 minutes. How about this, after I get done with Sango, I will come over to your house and we can spend the whole night together and watch movies and cuddle all night. What do you think?" InuYasha nodded his head,

"Sure." Kagome smiled and gave him one more kiss before going to the bathroom and starting the water for her shower. As she was washing her hair she began to sing with a smile on her face.

_My heart is ready to beat__  
><em>_I can feel the wind underneath my feet__  
><em>_I'm gonna jump over the moon__  
><em>_hands in the air, waving up like a balloon___

_I'm free as a bird__  
><em>_lost in the stars and waving down to earth__  
><em>_don't know where I'm gonna land__  
><em>_but you gotta wobble up before you stand___

_I'm soaring__  
><em>_I'm alone and on my own__  
><em>_I'm soaring and I know my heart will lead me home___

_Just look in my eyes__  
><em>_can't you see I'm not the same today__  
><em>_I can see farther now, step off the edge__  
><em>_I'm making my own way__  
><em>_don't know where I'm gonna land__  
><em>_but you gotta wobble up before you stand___

_I'm soaring__  
><em>_I'm alone and on my own__  
><em>_I'm soaring and I know my heart will lead me home___

_And I know that I gonna touch the skies___

_I'm soaring__  
><em>_I'm alone and on my own__  
><em>_I'm soaring and I know my heart will lead me home___

_I'm soaring__  
><em>_I'm alone and on my own__  
><em>_I'm soaring and I know my heart will lead me home_

After that she began to sing another song, just happy that even though she couldn't have anymore children, that InuYasha still wanted to be with her. It made her feel so good.

_~Take a look at the mountains,  
>Stretching a mile high.<br>Take a look at the ocean,  
>Far as your eye can see,<br>And think of Me._

_Take a look at the desert.  
>Do you feel like a grain of sand?<br>I am with you wherever,  
>Where you go is where I am.<em>

_And I'm always thinking of you.  
>Take a look around you.<br>I'm spelling it out one by one._

_I love you more than the sun,  
>And the stars that I taught how to shine.<br>You are mine, and you shine for me too.  
>I love you yesterday and today, and tomorrow,<br>I'll say it again and again,  
>I love you more.<em>

_Just a face in the city,  
>Just a tear on a crowded street,<br>But you are one in a million,  
>And you belong to Me.<em>

_And I want you to know,  
>That I'm not letting go,<br>Even when you come undone._

_I love you more than the sun,  
>And the stars that I taught how to shine,<br>You are mine, and you shine for me too,  
>[| From: . |]<br>I love you yesterday and today and tomorrow,  
>I'll say it again and again,<br>I love you more.  
>I love you more.<em>

_Shine for Me.  
>Shine for Me.<br>Shine on, shine on.  
>You shine for Me.<em>

_I love you more than the sun,  
>And the stars that I taught how to shine,<br>You are mine, and you shine for me too.  
>I love you yesterday and today and tomorrow,<br>I'll say it again and again.  
>I love you more.<em>

_Than the sun,  
>and the stars that I taught how to shine.<br>You are mine, and you shine for me too.  
>I love you, yesterday and today,<br>Through the joy and the pain,  
>I'll say it again and again,<br>I love you more.  
>I love you more.<em>

_And I see you,  
>And I made you,<br>And I love you more than you can imagine,  
>More than you can fathom,<br>I love you more than the sun,  
>And you shine for Me.~<em>

She rested her head against the wall before turning off the water and stepping out, wrapping a towel around herself. 'I love him so much. I can't believe we had sex last night, but I do not regret it. It felt so right, I know I will be with him for a long time.' Kagome thought to herself as she walked into her room and over to her closet. She picked out a pair of red skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that hugged her figure like a glove.

-1 hour later-

Kagome walked out of the house and began to walk to the mall. Once she arrived she sat at her normal table in the food court and waited for Sango. When she finally spotted her Kagome immediately stood up and gave Sango a hug with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Sango, how was your night?"

"It was wonderful. I spent the entire night with Miroku of course. How was yours?"

"Well it wasn't the best in the beginning. I-I found out that I probably won't ever be able to have children again." Kagome explained as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Oh Kagome, I am so sorry. I wish I could help you. How was InuYasha when you told him?"

"He was also upset, but he said that it didn't matter, and that he would stay with me no matter what. If we want kids later on then we can adopt or something, and if not it didn't matter because we have Rin." Kagome explained with a small smile on her face.

"After that," she continued, " we um-well, we ended up having sex."

"You did what?" Sango practically screeched. Kagome covered her mouth.

"We had sex, but we both are so happy we did. We are in love, and we are meant to be together. That is what I honestly believe. I can't imagine what I would do if it weren't for him, Sango. I love him so much." Sango smiled at her best friend and hugged her,

"I am so glad to finally see you happy. You deserve it sis. Miroku and I were both wondering when you were finally going to get you true chance at happiness, and we think InuYasha is that chance for you. Miroku thinks the same for InuYasha. He told me that InuYasha has never been the same since his mother died 3 years ago, and it's nice to see parts of the old InuYasha back. He never though InuYasha would be the same after his mother's death. He blames himself for his mother's death because he was with her when it happened, and he couldn't do anything to help her. InuYasha told Miroku that he was finally forgiving himself, because he was starting to realixe that there was nothing he could have done. He's finally back to himself all because of you Kags. It's wonderful." Kagome hugged her friend,

"Thank you for tell me Sango."

"What are sisters for?" Sango said and winked at Kagome, "Now are you ready to shop a little bit?"

"You know it hun. Let's go!" Both girls laughed and walked out of the food court and towards the stores arm-in-arm.

A/N: Hey everyone! I know I said I wasn't going to update for a couple of days, but I was bored. What did you think! Thank you for reading! Love yall! ;)

-luvstosing!-


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE SONGS THAT ARE IN THE FIC!

We Can't Help Who We Fall For

Chapter 12

The next day at school Kagome was having a very good day. Nothing could ruin her day, or so she thought. She and InuYasha had an amazing night the night before and both we in great moods.

"I can't wait to go to Kagura's today." She told InuYasha while they were at lunch. Today they were having a karaoke contest during lunch, and everybody was trying to get InuYasha and Kagome to sing something.

"Why don't we just sing something for them? Maybe then they'll leave us alone." InuYasha suggested. Kagome agreed and they walked up to the stage. Kikyo was on the stage at the moment and she was sucking it up. She continued to sing a new song,

_~ Hey there sugar baby  
>Saw you twice at the pop show<br>You take just like glitter  
>Mixed with rock and roll<br>I like you a lot lot  
>Think you're really hot hot<em>

_I know you think you're special  
>When we dance real crazy<br>Glam-aphonic, electronic, disco baby  
>I like you a lot lot<br>All we want is hot hot_

_Boys boys boys  
>We like boys in cars<br>Boys boys boys  
>Buy us drinks in bars<br>Boys boys boys  
>With Hairspray and denim<br>Boys boys boys  
>We love them!<br>We love them!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh ,oh ,oh  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh ,oh ,oh<em>

_Baby is a bad boy  
>With some retro sneakers<br>Let's go see The Killers  
>And make out in the bleachers<br>I like you a lot lot  
>Think you're really hot hot<br>Let's go to the party  
>Heard our buddies' the DJ<br>Don`t forget my lipstick,  
>I left it in your ashtray<br>I like you a lot lot  
>All we want is hot hot<em>

_Boys boys boys  
>We like boys in cars<br>Boys boys boys  
>Buy us drinks in bars<br>Boys boys boys  
>With hairspray and denim<br>Boys boys boys  
>We love them!<br>We love them!_

_Boys boys boys  
>We like boys in cars<br>Boys boys boys  
>Buy us drinks in bars<br>Boys boys boys  
>Hairspray and denim<br>and Boys boys boys  
>We love them!<em>

_I'm not loose, I like to party  
>Let's get lost in your Ferrari<br>Not psychotic or dramatic  
>I like boys and that is that<br>Love it when you call me legs  
>In the morning buy me eggs<br>Watch your heart when we're together  
>Boys like you love me forever<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh ,oh ,oh  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh ,oh ,oh<em>

_Boys boys boys  
>We like boys in cars<br>Boys boys boys  
>Buy us drinks in bars<br>Boys boys boys  
>Hairspray and denim<br>Boys boys boys  
>We love them!<em>

_Boys boys boys  
>We like boys in cars<br>Boys boys boys  
>Buy us drinks in bars<br>Hairspray and denim  
>Boys boys boys<br>We love them!  
>We love them!<em>

_Boys boys boys  
>We like boys in cars<br>Boys boys boys  
>Buy us drinks in bars<br>Boys boys boys  
>Hairspray and denim<br>Boys boys boys  
>We love them!<br>We love them!~_

After she finished she was practically pushed off the stage.

"And now, the two people we have been waiting for. InuYasha and Kagome!" All of the students cheered as the couple walked up on stage.

"This is a new song we just wrote together, we hope you like it. It's call Two Is Better Than One."

(A/N: Bold- Inu, Italics-Kags, Underlined Bold- Both)

~ **I remember what you wore on our first day  
>You came into my life<br>And I thought hey  
>You know this could be something<br>'Cause everything you do and words you say  
>You know that it all takes my breath away<br>And now I'm left with nothing**

**So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
>And maybe two is better than one<br>But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking two, is better than one**

_I remember every look upon your face,  
><em>**The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
>You make it hard for breathing<strong>_  
>'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away<br>I think of you and everything's okay  
>And finally now, believing<em>**  
><strong>[ Lyrics from: lyrics/b/boys_like_girls/two_is_better_than_ ]  
><span><strong>And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you<br>Well maybe two is better than one  
>But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life<br>And you've already got me coming undone  
>And I'm thinking two, is better than one<strong>

**I remember what you wore on our first day  
>You came into my life<br>And I thought hey**

**Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
>Maybe two is better than one<br>But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking**

**Oooh I can't live without you  
>'Cause baby two is better than one<br>There's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life  
>And I've figured out with all that's said and done<br>Two, is better than one  
><strong>  
><span><strong>Two is better than one<strong>~

Once the song ended the entire student body erupted into applause.

"That was amazing!"

"I can't wait for his next cd!" Everyone was shouting different things to the couple. As Kagome and InuYasha stepped off stage they made there way back to the table they had been previously occupying. As they were sitting there Kagome heard Kikyo speaking loudly to her friends.

"I thought telling the media and everyone else about that trap having a child would make everyone hate her. How in the hell did that not work? It's not fair. She should not have InuYasha I should." Kagome was furious, and you could almost see the steam coming out of her ears in anger. She quickly got up and went over to Kikyo's table.

"Hello bitch." Kagome greeted her.

"What do you want Higurashi?" Kikyo asked in her annoying voice.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to do this," and with that Kagome reared her fist back before letting it fly and punching Kikyo square in the nose. Once Kikyo recovered from the shock of Kagome's punch she jumped up and onto Kagome.

"What the hell was that for bitch." She asked as she pulled Kagome's hair. Kagome kicked Kikyo in the stomach pushing her off of her.

"That was for telling everyone about my daughter. My personal life is none of your business, nor is it anybody else. This is for wanting to take InuYasha away from me." She then punched Kikyo in the stomach, "You need to learn that you are not queen of the school anymore. You can't get anything and anyone you want whenever you want. Get over it. Get over yourself you selfish bitch."

Kikyo scrambled to get up before Kagome could throw another punch. As soon as she got her balance she quickly ran out of the cafeteria, followed by her 'friends'.

InuYasha ran up to Kagome and pulled her outside, "What the fuck do you think you're doing? You could get expelled!"

"I don't care InuYasha. She is the one who told everyone about Rin, and she keeps trying to take you away from me. I'm sick of her acting like she rules the whole fucking school when she doesn't. Let her get me expelled. I don't care."

"Well I do," he said. "I don't want to have to go through the rest of the school year without you. If you really think she's going to take me away from you then you are dead wrong. I don't understand why you would even think she could separate us, even after the stuff that we have done together and been through. If you think that, then why are we together?" Kagome looked him in the eyes.

"What are you saying InuYasha?" She asked him with tears on the edge of her eyes.

"I'm saying that if you honestly believe she is going to take me from you, then we don't belong together. If we belonged together then you would believe that I will always be with you. What do you believe?" He asked her. Kagome just looked at him. She couldn't believe he had just said that to her. He honestly thought she didn't believe in them. She didn't even want to look at him in that moment so she turned and walked off.

"Well then, I guess that is my answer." He said. InuYasha sat against the wall of the school and just let the tears fall. All he could think what 'WHY?'

A/N: What did you think? This is not what I had originally planed for this chapter, but this is what ended up happening. Review! Thanks!

-luvstosing!-


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE SONGS THAT ARE IN THE FIC!

We Can't Help Who We Fall For

Chapter 13

Kagome ran through the school and out the door ignoring whoever was calling out her name.

"Kagome wait up!"

She stopped where she was and just collapsed onto the concrete with her head in her hands. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and when she looked up she saw Kouga, one of her best friends.

"Hey, I saw what happened, and I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" He asked as he drew her in for a hug. Kagome shook her head and just cried.

"Ayame also heard and she's not happy. I'm pretty sure she's going to go rip him a new one."

She shook her had, "Please don't you or anyone else hurt him. I love him. I need him."

Kouga quickly texted Ayame what Kagome had just told him and told her that he was taking Kagome home. Once Kouga finally got her to the car he started to go to her house.

"Can you please take me somewhere else? Can you take me to Kagura's?

"Sure 'Gome. Are you gonna be okay?"

"I don't know Kouga. I really don't. I don't know what I'm going to do without him. He actually made me feel loved. He knows all my secrets and now he thinks I don't believe in us. He's like the father Rin never had and the love I always wanted."

Kouga walked her up to Kagura's door and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Kagome. Do you want me to talk to him?"

She shrugged, "Do what you want. I don't care."

Then she walked inside, shutting the door, leaving Kouga standing there with a sad expression on his face. He quickly pulled out his phone and called InuYasha.

"What the fuck do you want Kouga?"

"Where the hell are you? I need to talk to you now."

"Why now?"

"Because, it's about Kagome."

"What about her?"

"Just meet me at the bleachers behind the school."

"Feh."

When Kouga arrived there 10 minutes later InuYasha was sitting at the top of the bleachers with his head in his hands.

Kouga rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay man?"

"I guess. What did you need to tell me?"

"Well Yasha, she's not doing too well. She collapsed in the parking lot bawling her eyes out. She begged me to tell Ayame not to kick your ass for making her cry. I took her to Kagura's and when I asked her if she would be okay she basically told me no because you're the only one who has ever made her feel loved. She also said that you are like the father Rin never had. It is literally killing her that you accused her of not believing in the two of you."

InuYasha sighed, "What do you think I should do? I love her with all my heart and I don't wanna hurt her, but I need her to believe that Kikyo will never take me away from her."

"Then tell her that man. She needs to hear it. The whole time her and Naraku dated he was cheating on her with Kikyo. She's extremely insecure. You and the rest of us all know it."

"Okay then, I will. Thanks wolf."

"No problem mutt. I am warning you though if you hurt her again neither I nor Kagome will be able to stop Ayame from killing you. Not to mention Sango will too."

**-Meanwhile- At Kagura's**

Kagome sat in Kagura's spare bedroom that was set up in case Kagome ever stayed over. She was at the keyboard crying and writing a new song at the same time.

_I can pretend that I don't see you_

_I can pretend I don't wanna hold you_

_When you're around, when you're around__  
><em>_I can say that nothing was right_

_But we know if I looked in your eyes_

_I'd break down, yeah, let's break down  
><em>

_If I could for just one night_

_To be with you, to make it right_

_And what we were and what we are_

_Is hidden in the scars__  
><em>_If I could, take you there_

_I won't let go, this I swear_

_You won't have to wonder what we are_

_'Cause you won't have to ever look too far_

_It's in the scars, it's hidden in the scars  
><em>

_If I told you that I love you_

_But I'm doing alright without you_

_It'd be a lie but I could try__  
><em>_I'd run a thousand miles we're leaving_

_You're the only one, I want you breathing_

_To break down, yeah, let's break down  
><em>

_If I could, for just one night_

_To be with you, to make it right_

_And what we were and what we are_

_Is hidden in the scars__  
><em>_If I could, take you there_

_I won't let go, this I swear_

_You won't have to wonder what we are_

_'Cause you won't have to ever look too far_

_It's in the scars  
><em>

_Yeah, I'll tell you all my secrets_

_All the ones I've kept inside_

_And I'll give you all the reasons_

_That you faded from my life__  
><em>_I will learn to go_

_Baby, come here for_

_I will let you up away  
><em>

_If I could for just one night_

_To be with you, to make it right_

_And what we were and what we are_

_Is hidden in the scars__  
><em>_If I could, take you there_

_I won't let go, baby this I swear_

_You won't have to wonder what we are_

_'Cause you won't have to ever look too far__  
><em>_It's in the scars, it's hidden in the scars_

_It's hidden in the scars_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
><em>

_I can pretend that I don't see you_

_And I can pretend I don't wanna hold you_

_When you're around~__  
><em>

She then threw herself onto the bed and just cried more. She never noticed who was standing in the doorway. He quietly picked her up and cradled her to him.

"Sh, Kagome. I'm not mad at you, and I don't want to break-up with you, but you have to understand that Kikyo will never take me away from you. Kouga told me why you have such a problem with him, and I understand it. I love you so much and that's not going to change."

Kagome nearly tackled him in a kiss," I'm so sorry. I love you so much; I just needed to get back at her for telling the media about Rin."

InuYasha chuckled, "I understand that, and I'm pretty sure you got back at her. Just promise me that you won't do something like that again."

"I promise. Promise me that you won't ever say something like you did to me ever again."

"I promise Kags. I love you."

"I love you too Inu."

"So where are the three girls?"

"Not sure, I'll call Kagura and find out." Kagome explained as she pulled out her phone.

**-2 rings later-**

"Hey Kagura, where are you and the girls?"

"We are headed back to the house right now, why? Where are you, aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I am at your house. InuYasha and I got in a fight, and I collapsed crying after I ran out of the school. And Kouga found me and brought me here. InuYasha ended up finding out I was here, and come over so we could talk it out, and we did. We were just wondering where you were."

"Okay, well I'm almost there, so if you two want to come help me get the girls and the groceries that would be a big help."

"Okay, will do. See you in a few."

A couple of minutes later a blue SUV pulled up and Kagome practically ran out to see her daughter.

"Kagura, just get Kanna. I'll get all the groceries."

"Well, thank you InuYasha. That's very sweet of you."

"It's not a problem."

After Kagome got Rin, she hugged and kissed all over her.

"How is my little girl? I've missed you! Mommy really wishes she was got to see you more. As soon as mommy graduates and gets another $1000 dollars she will have her own house just for you and me. Won't that be fun baby?"

Rin just giggled and the other people just giggled along with her.

A/N: I know it's not very long, and I'm sorry! I've been busy with senior year and all the stuff going on at my house! Let me know what you think! :)

-luvstosing16-


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey everyone! I am sorry that I haven't updated lately. I am having to go to the doctor's on Monday because my mother and I think that I may have carpel tunnel in my right hand which is the hand that I write with. It really sucks because I am always writing and I usually write down every chapter before typing it up and posting it, but I can't do that because the more I write the more my entire hand hurts. Anyways, I'm sorry for putting an author's note at the beginning of the chapter, but anyways. Let me know what you think. :)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE SONGS THAT ARE IN THE FIC!

We Can't Help Who We Fall For

Chapter 14

Kagome, for the first time in forever felt like her life was headed in the right direction. She didn't have any feelings of something bad coming up and she was relieved. As she lay with her head in her boyfriend's lap, and her babygirl lying on her chest asleep, she sighed happily and watched the two most important people in her life. InuYasha looked down and smiled at his girlfriend as he ran his clawed fingers through her hair. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Kags."

"I love you too babe. What are we going to do tonight?"

InuYasha looked up at the television like he was watching it, but she knew he was thinking about what she had asked.

"How about we go to my house for the night? I'm sure my father would love to see you. He also keeps telling me that he needs to talk to you about something, but I'm not aloud to tell you what it is about."

"Well, can you at least tell me if it is good or bad?" She asked skeptically.

InuYasha chuckled, "It's nothing bad. I think you will really like it." Kagome sighed in relief and smiled at him before looking back at Rin.

~ A Little While Later~

(After Rin has been laid down into a bed)

"Have you written any more songs lately?" InuYasha asked as he kissed her neck. Kagome moaned a little bit as she responded.

"Yeah, I finished one that I started when we first met. I want you to hear it sometime. I think you'll like it. I also have another one that is for a boy and a girl, but it's kind of... how do I put this… I'm just not sure that you'll like it just because it's kind of girly I guess."

"I'm sure I'll love it if you wrote it. I want to hear them sometime." He explained to her as they got in the car to go over to his house.

"I'll show them to you after dinner and after I talk to your dad." InuYasha nodded is head and then backed out of Kagura's driveway.

When they arrived at his house they walked inside and Kagome was nearly knocked over by Shippo as he hugged her will all his might.

"Kagome! I was wondering when I would see you again!"

Kagome giggled and hugged him back, "Hey Shippo, it's good to see you again. Where is your dad, and Sesshomaru, and Sara?"

"Dad and Sesshomaru are in his office and Sara is in Sesshomaru's room napping. She hasn't been feeling good lately."

Kagome's eyebrows rose as she looked at InuYasha. "What's wrong with her?"

InuYasha shrugged, "I don't know. I'm going to go talk to Dad and Sessh. You gonna go check on her?" Kagome nodded and handed Shippo to InuYasha.

When Kagome got to Sesshomaru's room she knocked on the door before slowly opening the door.

"Sara? I heard that you haven't been feeling well, and I just wanted to check up on you. What has been bothering you?" She asked as she put her hand on Sara's forehead.

"Hey Kagome, I'm not really sure what's wrong. I've been throwing up 2 or 3 times a day for a week now, and I am so tired all the time." Sara responded weakly.

Kagome thought for a second before her eyes widened a fraction. "When was the last time you bled?"

"Almost two months ago, why?"

"You didn't think anything about missing your period?" Kagome asked her.

"No, not really. Why?"

"It honestly sounds like you could be pregnant. Have you taken any pregnancy test lately?"

"No, it never even crossed my mind. Is there anyway you could go get me one before dinner?" Sara asked as slowly sat up.

Kagome nodded her head, "Yes, I'll ask my mother to get one for you while I speak to InuTashio. After dinner I'll come to the bathroom with you while you take it okay? Are you going to tell Sesshomaru?"

Sara shook her head in the negative, "No, I want to wait and see what it says." Kagome nodded as she understood and gave her a hug before texting her mother and walking to InuTashio's office.

Almost as soon as she knocked on the door it opened, "Kagome! How nice to see you again. How have you been lately?" InuTashio asked as he hugged Kagome before Sesshomaru also hugged her lightly.

"I've been good. But InuYasha said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Oh yes. Well, I had this whole thing planned out on how to tell you this, but I'll just go ahead and tell you now. Sesshomaru and I have decided to pay for the other $1,000 that you need to afford the house you have been wanting for you and Rin. Before you ask how I knew that you can thank InuYasha. I heard him mumbling to himself a couple of days ago about trying to figure out a way to get you the rest of the money." InuTashio explained.

"Oh my goodness, are you sure? You don't have to do that. I can do it myself." Kagome said with a smile across her face.

"I am very positive Kagome. You deserve it. Now, let's go to dinner."

~After dinner~

Kagome and InuYasha sat in the music room while waiting for Kagome's mom to bring what she asked for. InuYasha didn't have a clue, but he knew not to push Kagome about it.

"So are you going to show me the songs?" InuYasha asked as she pulled out her music. Kagome nodded her head and looked up at him.

"This is the one that I just finished that I started when we met. Are you ready?" InuYasha nodded his head.

Kagome said and began to play…

~I don't know but  
>I think I maybe<br>Fallin' for you  
>Dropping so quickly<br>Maybe I should  
>Keep this to myself<br>Waiting 'til I  
>Know you better<p>

I am trying  
>Not to tell you<br>But I want to do  
>I'm scared of what you'll say<br>So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
>But I'm tired of<br>Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time  
>Just thinking about ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I've been waiting all my life  
>And now I found ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you

As I'm standing here  
>And you hold my hand<br>Pull me towards you  
>And we start to dance<br>All around us  
>I see nobody<br>Here in silence  
>It's just you and me<p>

I'm trying  
>Not to tell you<br>But I want to  
>I'm scared of what you'll say<br>So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
>But I'm tired of<br>Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time  
>Just thinking about ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I've been waiting all my life  
>and now I found ya<br>I don't know what to  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you

Oh I just can't take it  
>My heart is racing<br>The emotions keep spilling out

I've been spending all my time  
>Just thinking about ya<br>I don't know what to  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I've been waiting all my life  
>and now I found ya<br>I don't know what to  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<p>

I can't stop thinking about it  
>I want you all around me<br>And now I just can't hide it  
>I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)<p>

I'm fallin' for you

Ooohhh  
>Oh no no<br>Oooooohhh  
>Oh I'm fallin' for you~<p>

"That was really beautiful Kags. I loved it."

"Well thanks, let me show you the other one. Just keep in mind that there is a male part to it, okay?"

InuYasha nodded and just listened for the second time that night to his girlfriends beautiful voice.

(A/N: Girl- Italics, Boy- Bold, Both- Italic/Bold)

~ _Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance_

_I'll spin you around won't let you fall down_

_Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet_

_Give it a try, it'll be alright_

_**The room's hush hush and now's our moment**_.

_Take it in, feel it all and hold it _

_**Eyes on you, eyes on me.**_

_**We're doing this right.**_

(Chorus)

'_Cause_ _**lovers dance when they're feeling in love**_

_**Spotlight's shining it's all about us**_

_It's oh, oh, all _

_**About uh, uh, us**_

_**And every heart in the room will melt**_

_**This is a feeling I've never felt **_

_But it's all about us_

**Suddenly I'm feeling brave**

**Don't know what's got into me **

**Why I feel this way**

**Can we dance, real slow?**

**Can I hold you, real close?**

_**The room's hush hush and now's our moment**_

_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_

_**Eyes on you, eyes on me we're doing this right**_

(Chorus)

_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song_

**Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it**

_Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_

**Do you hear that love? They're playing our song**

_Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it_

_Do you hear that love?_ **Do you hear that love?**

_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song_

**Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it**

_Do you hear that love?_ _**Do you hear that love?**_

(Chorus x2)

'_Cause_ _lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining it's all about us_

_It's oh, oh, all_

_**Every heart in the room will melt**_

_**This is a feeling I've never felt **_

_But_ _**it's all about us**_

'_Cause_ _**lovers dance when they're feeling in love**_

_**Spotlight's shining it's all about us**_

_It's oh, oh, all_

_Eh eh eh eh_

_This is a feeling I've never felt _

_But_ _**it's all **_

_**It's all about us**_~

InuYasha smiled at Kagome as she looked up at him silently asking what he thought. "I loved it. I wasn't too girly. It was sweet. You are so talented baby. What would I ever do without you?"

Kagome giggled, "I don't know. You would be so lost…"

"Yes, yes I would. You are very right." InuYasha chuckled as Kagome got up. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Mom's here with something for Sara, so I got to go get it and take it to her. I'll be back soon." She explained as she walked out the door.

~After taking Pregnancy test, Kagome calls everyone into the living room~

"Okay everyone, so we have finally figured out what is wrong with Sara." Kagome explained as Sesshomaru stood up and looked at Sara.

"Well, what is it?" He asked, kind of anxious to know what was wrong with is fiancé.

"Um… well, Sessh…. I'm pregnant." Sara told him. Sesshomaru stood there for a couple of minutes with his eyes as big as saucers. He was just frozen there.

"You're what?" He asked after a little while.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated and a couple seconds later Sesshomaru was swinging her around the room and kissing her tightly on the lips.

"Really? That is wonderful." He said as he nuzzled her neck.

"I know. I'm so glad you're excited."

"Why wouldn't I be? The woman I am in love with and going to marry is going to give me my first child! How could I not be happy?" He asked her. Sara shrugged and just hugged him back as he quit spinning and everybody else hugged them and congratulated them.

"How did you think to check for this?" He asked a little while later.

"I didn't think of it, Kagome did." She told him.

Kagome blushed and everyone turned to look at her, "It's nothing, I just wanted to help." InuYasha hugged her before everyone decided to retire for the night.

A/N: Thanks for reading. I know it's not the best. Let me know what you think! :)

-Lexi-


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE SONGS IN THE FIC!

A/N: Hey guys! I'm still looking for a beta, and I'm needing some more ideas for the fic! Anyways here's chapter 15!

We Can't Help Who We Fall For

Chapter 15

Kagome and InuYasha had been running around all day because of the concert that night. Kagome was excited to get to sing with InuYasha on stage again and they had 8 new songs for that concert. InuYasha would sing 6 by himself, Kagome would sing 1 by herself, and they would sing 1 together.

"Good luck Inu." Kagome told him as she kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled at her before grabbing his mic and walking out onto the stage.

"Hello everybody! How are you guys doing tonight?I am so excited because we have 8 new songs for you all tonight, and guess who's here..." The crowd shouted Kagome and InuYasha just smiled.

"You got it! Of course it's Kagome. Are you guys ready to have some fun?" He shouted and the crowd went wild.

"Okay! Here we go!"

_~Spin away the combination for the last time,  
>Say goodbye to this year.<br>I wish I could avoid the empty, summer days that await me  
>No time for small goodbyes, we're celebrating inner freedom.<br>I sit alone on the couch, wonderin' why..._

_[Chorus:]  
>I wonder what it's like to have it all.<br>To never be afraid that I would fall.  
>But I don't think I've ever known a time<br>That I was part of the in crowd._

_Here we go, another day, another disgrace  
>Fall flat on my face.<br>I wish I had a bunch of money,  
>catch a plane, head out west.<br>They'll run and play around  
>All full of the fans and freedom<br>I sit alone on the couch, wonderin' why._

_[Chorus]_

_Doesn't anyone here live an original life?  
>What did you surrender to be on the inside?<br>When you disappear they won't remember your name.  
>And you'll fade away, and someone'll take your place.<br>(Take your place!)  
>In the in crowd!<em>

_Spin away the combination for the last time,  
>say goodbye, to this year.<br>I wish I could avoid the empty, summer days, that we'd be.  
>No time for small small goodbyes, we're celebrating inner freedom.<br>I sit alone on the couch, but I'm ready to fly!_

_I wonder what it's like to have it all,  
>to never be afraid that I would fall!<br>But I don't think I've ever known a time,  
>I wonder what it's like to have it all,<br>to never be afraid that I would fall!  
>But I don't think I've ever known a time,<br>that I was part of the in crowd!  
>of the in crowd.<br>of the in crowd!_  
><em><br>I don't need anything that I can get from then me.  
>All my life I have been out of line,<br>While waiting for something new to begin, waiting for something more, someway, to fit in._

_The in crowd...  
>With the in crowd.<em>~

Immediately the band went into another songs to calm the mood .

"This next song is called A Drop In The Ocean. I wrote this song when I first met Kagome. I never thought she would pick me, so I had written this. I hope you like it."

_~A drop in the ocean  
>A change in the weather<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert<br>But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

_I don't wanna waste the weekend  
>If you don't love me pretend<br>A few more hours then it's time to go_

_As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm  
>It's too late to cry<br>Too broken to move on_

_And still I can't let you be  
>Most nights I hardly sleep<br>Don't take what you don't need from me_

_It's just a drop in the ocean  
>A change in the weather<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together  
>Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert<br>But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

_Misplaced trust and old friends  
>Never counting regrets<br>By the grace of God I do not rest at all_

_New England as the leaves change  
>The last excuse that I'll claim<br>I was a boy who loved a women like a little girl_

_And still I cant let you be  
>Most nights I hardly sleep<br>Don't take what you don't need from me_

_It's just a drop in the ocean  
>A change in the weather<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert<br>But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
>No<br>No  
>Heaven doesn't seem far away<em>

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
>No<br>No  
>Heaven doesn't seem far away<br>Oh  
>Oh<em>

_A drop in the ocean  
>A change in the weather<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert<br>But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven  
>You are my heaven~<em>

"How was it you guys?" He asked as he looked off stage to Kagome who gave him a thumbs crowd loved it, so he knew they would like the next one.

"Well, we've got one more before I let Kagome come out here okay?" The crowd gave a unanimous okay.

"This song is one I wrote when I got in a fight with someone that is very important to me." And with that the band began.

_~When I look into your eyes  
>It's like watching the night sky<br>Or a beautiful sunrise  
>There's so much they hold<br>And just like them old stars  
>I see that you've come so far<br>To be right where you are  
>How old is your soul?<em>

_I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<em>

_And when you're needing your space  
>To do some navigating<br>I'll be here patiently waiting  
>To see what you find<em>

_'Cause even the stars they burn  
>Some even fall to the earth<br>We've got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worth it<br>No: I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make<br>Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
>The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake<br>And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
>For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn<br>We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
>I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am<em>

_I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up, still looking up.<em>

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
>God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)<br>We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
>God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)<em>

_I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up~<br>_  
>As soon as the song finished the crowd began to shout.<p>

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" InuYasha walked off the side of the stage as Kagome walked on and he gave her a quick kiss in front of everyone.

"How is everyone tonight? I am so excited to be here. I have new song to sing for you guys, and I hope you like it as much as I do. It's called Someday Soon. Here we go!"

_~I wanna be the one who knows everything about you  
>I wanna be the one who's always on your mind<br>I wanna be the one to get all your affection, attention  
>You're the one I've been waiting for, all this time<br>And I can't imagine anything, anything better than_

_CHORUS  
>Someday falling in love with you<br>Holding your hand, making our plans  
>All come true<br>Someday under a sky so blue  
>I'll give you my heart<br>Our story will start  
>Someday soon<em>

_I wanna be the one who does everything with you  
>Watching stars, washing cars, taking walks, going to the store<br>I wanna be the one who gets to change her last name someday  
>that sounds something more like yours<br>And I can't imagine anything, anything better than_

_CHORUS  
>Someday falling in love with you<br>Holding your hand, making our plans  
>All come true<br>Someday under a sky so blue  
>I'll give you my heart<br>Our story will start  
>Someday soon<br>Someday soon_

_Yeah I'll be telling you I love you  
>On a picture perfect day<br>And those words inside my head  
>They sound like angels singing praise<br>It's what I was made to say_

_CHORUS  
>Someday falling in love with you<br>Holding your hand, making our plans  
>All come true<br>Someday under a sky so blue  
>I'll give you my heart<br>Our story will start  
>Someday soon<br>Someday soon~_

"What did you guys think?" Kagome asked the crowd, and they went wild. Kagome smiled out over the crowd.

"Well thank you. I'll be back later, but for now... Here's InuYasha!" She then walked off the stage and handed the mike back to InuYasha.

"Love you Inu." She whispered.

"I love you too Kags." He whispered back before walking out onto the stage.

"We are running a little behind, so we are going to continue one song right into the next for the next few songs okay? Here we go!"

_~In the parking lot of a 7/11  
>With a picture of you like a picture of heaven<br>But my tears fall down upon the wheel  
>Breaking apart as how I feel<br>Just how I feel_

_Cuz I've been shot down  
>Everybody turn around<br>To the sounds of my breaking heart  
>Just burn<br>Everybody take a turn  
>Light a match under my paper heart<br>Yeah C'mon_

_A lonely song plays through the radio  
>I'm lost with no place to go<br>And as the moon shines down through my windsheild  
>Well I look for something real<em>

_Cuz I've been shot down  
>Everybody turn around<br>To the sounds of my breaking heart  
>Just burn<br>Everybody take a turn  
>Light a match under my paper heart<br>Shot down  
>Everybody turn around<br>To the sound of my breaking heart  
>Just burn everybody take a turn<br>light a match under my paper heart_

_Why did you go  
>So far away<br>Far away  
>I have to know<br>If there's a way  
>This might change<br>Till then I'll just  
>Say<em>

_That I've been shot down  
>Everybody turn around<br>To the sound of my breaking heart  
>Just burn<br>Everybody take a turn  
>Light a match under my paper heart<br>Shot down  
>Everybody turn around<br>To the sound of my breaking heart  
>Just burn<br>Everybody take a turn  
>Light a match under my paper heart<br>Yeah  
>My paper heart~<em>

_~Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
>Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)<br>Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
>I tried<em>

_I tried to read between the lines  
>I tried to look in your eyes<br>I want a simple explanation  
>For what I'm feeling inside<br>I gotta find a way out  
>Maybe there's a way out<em>

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
>Do you know you're unlike any other?<br>You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
>Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors<br>I don't wanna ever love another  
>You'll always be my thunder<br>So bring on the rain  
>And bring on the thunder<em>

_Today is a winding road  
>Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know<br>Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
>Today I'm on my own<br>I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
>I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)<em>

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
>And longing for the breeze<br>I need to step outside  
>Just to see if I can breathe<br>I gotta find a way out  
>Maybe theres a way out<em>

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
>Do you know you're unlike any other?<br>You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
>Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors<br>I don't wanna ever love another  
>You'll always be my thunder<br>So bring on the rain_

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
>I'm wrapped up in vines<br>I think we'll make it out  
>But you just gotta give me time<br>Strike me down with lightning  
>Let me feel you in my veins<br>I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
>Whoa<em>

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
>Do you know you're unlike any other?<br>You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
>Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors<br>I don't wanna ever love another  
>You'll always be my thunder<em>

_And I said  
>Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer<br>Do you know you're unlike any other?  
>You'll always be my thunder<br>So bring on the rain  
>Oh baby bring on the pain<br>And listen to the thunder~_

_~The trouble with girls is they're a mystery  
>Something about 'em puzzles me<br>Spent my whole life trying to figure out  
>Just what them girls are all about<br>The trouble with girls is they're so dang pretty  
>Everything about 'em does something to me<br>But I guess that's the way it's supposed to be_

_They smile, that smile  
>They bat those eyes<br>They steal you with "hello"  
>They kill you with "goodbye"<br>They hook you with one touch and you can't break free  
>Yeah, the trouble with girls is nobody loves trouble as much as me<em>

_They're sugar and spice and angel wings  
>And hell on wheels and tight blue jeans<br>A summer night, down by the lake  
>An old memory that you can't shake<br>They're hard to find, yet there's so many of 'em  
>The way that you hate, that you already love 'em<br>But I guess that's the way it's supposed to be_

_They smile, that smile  
>They bat those eyes<br>They steal you with "hello"  
>They kill you with "goodbye"<br>They hook you with one touch and you can't break free  
>Yeah, the trouble with girls is nobody loves trouble as much as me<em>

_The way they hold you out on the dance floor  
>The way they ride in the middle of your truck<br>The way they give you a kiss at the front door  
>Leave you wishing you could have gone up<br>And just as you walk away  
>You hear that sweet voice say…<br>Stay_

_They smile, that smile  
>They bat those eyes<br>They steal you with "hello"  
>They kill you with "goodbye"<br>They're the perfect drug and I can't break free  
>Yeah, the trouble with girls is nobody loves trouble as much as me~<em>

"How did you like those three?" The crowd shouted, and he smiled.

"Well, are you ready for the last song?" The crowd booed.

"Well, I'm sorry but that's what's got to happen. Come on out Kagome!" The crowd cheered and then became deathly quiet as the music began with is long intro.

(A/N: Bold- Kagome, Underline- InuYasha, Both- Both)

**It feels like we've been out at sea  
>so back and forth thats how it seems, ohh<br>and when i wanna talk you say to me  
>that if its meant to be it will be, ohhh oh<strong>

**so crazy in this thing we call love  
>and now that we've got it we just can't give up<br>i'm reaching out for you  
>got me out here in the water and i<br>**  
><span><strong>I'm overboard,<br>and i need your love to hold me up  
>i can't swim on my own<br>its too much  
>feel like i'm drowning without your love<br>so throw yourself out to me, my life savor**

Never understood you when you'd say  
>wanted me to meet you halfway<br>i felt like i was doing my part  
>you kept thinking you were coming up short<br>its funny how things change cause now i see  
>so crazy is this thing we call love<br>and now that we got it we just gave up  
>i'm reaching out for ya<br>got me out here in the water and i

**I'm overboard,  
>and i need your love to hold me up<br>i can't swim on my own  
>its too much<br>feel like i'm drowning without your love  
>so throw yourself out to me, my life savor<strong>

**its supposed to be some give and take, i know**  
><span>but your only taking and not giving anymore<br>so what do i do, **so what do i do**  
><span>cause i still love you<span>, **still love you baby**

**your the only one that can save me**

**i'm overboard,  
>and i need your love to hold me up<br>i can't swim on my own  
>its too much<br>feel like i'm drowning without your love  
>so throw yourself out to me, my life savor<strong>

**Life saver  
>It's too much<strong>

**Life saver****  
><strong>  
><span>Yeeeeeahhh<span>_~  
><em>

InuYasha had Kagome in his arms by the time the song was over and both were breathing hard. InuYasha nuzzled Kagome's neck, kissing it lightly. He then pulled away and held her hand as he turned to the crowd.

"How was it? Did you guys enjoy it?" The crowd was jumping up and down in their seats.

They both laughed, "We'll take that as a yes. Well, have a great rest of the night, and be safe going home. We love you all, and hope you had fun." They exited the stage and drew each other into a hug.

-About and hour later-

After everything was done Kagome and InuYasha went back to the hotel room where Sesshomaru and Sara were watch baby Rin.

"Thank you so much for watching her you two." Kagome thanked the couple.

"It was no problem Kagome. She is such a sweetheart, we will watch her anytime you need us too." Sara responded. Kagome smiled and her and thanked her again before taking Rin, and her and InuYasha going to their own hotel room since they were 8 hours from home. InuYasha set up the pack-n-play while Kagome got Rin to sleep. Once she was out they put her down before each separately taking showers and climbing into their bed.

InuYasha pulled Kagome to his chest and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Kagome. You are so beautiful. What would I ever do without you?" He whispered in her ear.

She looked at him,"I'm sure you would be doing whatever you were doing before you met me."

"Yeah, and with the path I had been on I would probably be dead." He responded. She pulled away and sat up giving him a weird look.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, the whole reason I moved here and to the school was because my dad caught me smoking meth for the first time. After that he gave me a huge lecture and 3 days later we moved here. I haven't touched any of it since." He explained.

"Oh..." was all she said. He put his index finger under her chin making her look at him.

"I will never ever do that again. You don't need to worry, I promise." He promised her.

"Okay." She whispered, "I love you Inu."

"I love you too Kags, always."

A/N: Finally done with that chapter! :) Tell me what you think! Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE SONGS IN THE FIC!

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to write another chapter, so much going on, and just finished my first semester of senior year of HS. Thank goodness. Over half way done! I'm still looking for a beta, and I need some more ideas for the fic! Anyways here's chapter 15!

We Can't Help Who We Fall For 

A/N: BY THE WAY THIS CHAPTER IS IN FIRST PERSON POINT OF VIEW, AND IT'S KAGOME'S. JUST THOUGHT I WOULD LET YOU KNOW!

Chapter 16

~ Don't lie and say that it's ok  
>It's alright if there's nothing more to say<p>

So I'm running away  
>I'm leaving this place<p>

Yeah, I'm running away  
>I'm running away<p>

Don't tell me I'm the one to blame  
>It's too late for you to make me stay<p>

No, I won't stay

So I'm running away  
>I'm leaving this place<p>

Yeah, I'm running away  
>I'm running away<p>

And faster than you can follow me  
>From this lonely place<p>

And farther than you can find me  
>I'm leaving<br>Yeah, I'm leaving today

And I  
>I'll never let you find me<br>I'm leaving you behind with the past  
>No, I won't look back<br>And I don't want to hear your reasons  
>Don't want to hear you tell me why I should stay<p>

And try  
>And try to understand me<br>And try to understand what I say  
>When I say I can't stay<p>

I'm moving on from this place  
>I'm leaving and I won't wait<br>I'm running away

I'm running away  
>I'm leaving this place<p>

Yeah, I'm running away  
>I'm running away~<p>

I held out the last note before smiling to myself. I really loved this song. I had written it before I had found out I was pregnant. Anytime I was having a bad time I would always play this song and even though this sounds really weird, this song always made me feel better somehow.

Today had been pretty rough. Kagura and Kanna had gone out of town for 2 weeks, so I was taking care of Rin, and my mother was when I was at school. For the past 5 days I had stayed how with Rin because she was sick, and my mom and I both knew I would be too worried about her to concentrate in class, so I've been at home. I was really hard not being with InuYasha all day, but his father wouldn't let him stay with us during school because he had been letting him stay the night every night since Rin got sick. He has been such a big help, everyday when he got home he would watch her for me so that I could go take a shower and then cook dinner. Every time she woke up at night because of her cough he would get up with us even if I told him to stay in bed.

Even though we were both in high school, we pretty much acted like a young married couple with a baby. I was really worried about Rin, and so was InuYasha. We had taken her to the doctor 4 days ago and they said it was just a cold, but this didn't seem like a cold to us. She was hardly sleeping at all because of her cough, and I felt so helpless. None of the cough medicines we had tried had helped at all. It was so dry and rough; you could just tell how bad it hurt her chest. Every time she coughed she would start crying and then it would hurt worse and she would just cry more until we got her calmed down. I had sent InuYasha a text message during one of the few 5 minute naps Rin took and told him that if she wasn't any better by the time he came home from school that we were going to have to take her to the ER. He quickly texted me back and told me that he would call during lunch.

(A/N: Italics- Kagome speaking Bold- InuYasha speaking)

"_Hello?"_

"**Hey Kags, how are you doing?"**

"_I'm okay, I'm just really worried. She's not any better, and she still isn't sleeping. This is not just a cold Inu. What do you think I should do?"_

"***Sigh* I think we should probably take her to the ER, but I really don't want to take a chance of her getting any worse, so I'll call dad and have him check me out okay? He and I will come and get you two, and he'll go with us okay?"**

"_Okay, *sigh* I'll get her dressed into some new pajamas. I'll see you soon. I love you."_

"**I love you too baby. Give Rin and kiss on the head for me and tell her I'll be there with grandpa as soon as I can."**

As soon as I hung up the phone I went and grabbed her a new pair of pajamas and quickly changed her into them. About 15 minutes later InuYasha and InuTashio walked in the door. InuYasha quickly held Rin for me as I went to grab her carrier and he put her in it while InuTashio pulled me into a tight hug.

"She'll be alright, okay?" He told me.

I hugged him back and nodded my head against his chest, "I hope so. She just keeps getting worse. I feel like a terrible mother because I don't know how to cure my own daughter."

He let go of me and then another pair of arms wrapped around me. I looked up to see InuYasha and he smiled down at me sadly.

"Kags, you can't blame yourself for this. There is no way you could know how to cure her. You are not a doctor, none of us are. That's why we are taking her to the hospital okay?" I nodded my head and he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Are you two ready?" InuTashio asked.

"Yes, let's go Dad." And with that we left.

~3 hours later~

I am so aggravated and upset right now. We have been at the hospital for 3 hours and we had just now gotten a doctor to tell us what is wrong with Rin. They had done blood tests, X-Rays of her chest, and tons of other test. I almost yelled two times already, and I keep clenching and unclenching my hands. I think InuYasha is just a aggravated as I am. InuTashio is the only one who even seems calm. It doesn't help any of us that Rin is either crying or whimpering constantly, and that just angers me further because none of the doctors are even trying to help fix our daughter. I am ready to… WAIT! Did I just say OUR daughter? Actually that sounds so nice, and InuYasha is more of a father to her than Naraku was, has been, or ever will be.

I smiled lightly to myself, then I was suddenly taken from my thoughts as a doctor finally came in the room.

"Well, it seems that little Rin here has pneumonia. We are going to need to admit her because she is so young. Will anybody be staying here with her?" He asked.

"I'm her mother; of course I will be staying. She'll only quit crying for me, InuYasha, or InuTashio when she is sick." I told her and looked down at my poor sick little girl.

"I'll being staying with them too." InuYasha spoke up. I looked over at him.

"Are you sure? You really should probably go to school. Is that alright with you InuTashio?" I asked.

InuTashio nodded his head, "Yes, it's fine. InuYasha and I discussed this possibility on the way to pick up you and Rin, as long as he does his make-up work, you too Kagome. We don't need either of you failing senior year. Is this understood?"

We both nodded our heads and InuYasha wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"I love you two girls so much."

"We love you too babe. You've done so much for both of us. Thank you so much." I told him. After another hour the three of us were finally set up in a hospital room. InuYasha laid on the hospital bed with me laying in between his legs and Rin laying on my chest with a bunch of wires all around us. Rin didn't want to go to sleep so both InuYasha and I sang to her to get her to go to sleep.

(A/N: Italics- Kagome Bold- InuYasha Underline- Both)

~**Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
>With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey<br>She acts like summer and walks like rain  
>Reminds me that there's time a to change, hey, hey<br>Since the return from her stay on the moon  
>She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey<strong>

Tell me did you sail across the sun  
>Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded<br>And that heaven is overrated  
>Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star<br>One without a permanent scar  
>And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there<span>

_Now that he's back from that soul vacation  
>Tracing his way through the constellation, hey, hey<br>He checks out Mozart while he does tae-bo  
>Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey<em>

_Now that he's back in the atmosphere  
>I'm afraid that he might think of me as plain ol Jane<br>Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land_

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
>Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day<br>And head back to the milky way  
>And tell me, did Venus blow your mind<br>Was it everything you wanted to find  
>And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there<span>

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
><em>**Your best friend always sticking up for you... even when I know you're wrong**  
><em>Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone<br>Conversation_  
><strong>The best soy latte that you ever had... And me<strong>

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
>Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day<br>And head back toward the milky way

**Tell me did you sail across the sun  
>Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded<br>And that heaven is overrated**

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
>One without a permanent scar<br>And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day Did you fall for a shooting star And are you lonely looking for yourself out there?~

I gave InuYasha a deep kiss and we both fell asleep just moments after, hoping that all 3 of us could get a good night's sleep for the first time in a while.

A/N: How was it? I kind of just came up with it as I wrote it tonight. I hope it was good. Let me know! Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks :)

-Lexi-


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE SONGS IN THE FIC! 

We Can't Help Who We Fall For

A/N: This chapter is also in first person, but this time it is InuYasha's POV. :) Enjoy.

WARNING! There is a lime at the end of this chapter!

Chapter 17

I carefully picked up baby Rin from Kagome's chest as she began to stir. I stood by the bed holding her in my arms just looking between her and her mother, my two little angels. I hummed to Rin quietly to help her calm down before she woke up Kagome. I knew Kagome was physically and emotionally exhausted. I could handle not sleeping much better than she could, and I love taking care of Rin. I have wished since I first laid eyes on her that she had been mine and Kagome's child, and emotionally she is. She will never know who her biological father is, ever. I smiled down at Rin and she gave me a light smile back.

"What are you looking at pretty girl?" I whispered to her. She giggled and I couldn't help but laugh with her. I kissed her forehead and just gently rocked her in my arms until she fell asleep.

I settled her into her hospital crib and watched her for a moment before going back to the bed with Kagome. Once I got back in Kagome started tossing and turning. After a couple of minutes she began to whimper in her sleep and I noticed the tears that were falling down her face.

I quietly tried to wake her up, but she just started talking, like a plea for something to stop.

"Please stop. Don't take her please. Don't hurt her, take me! Naraku please! Do want you want to me just don't hurt her." Kagome begged. I was shocked. We hadn't had any problem with Naraku lately so I wasn't sure why she was having a nightmare about him.

"Kags, wake up baby. Come on sweetheart, it's InuYasha. You need to wake up from your nightmare baby." I gently shook her until she finally opened her eyes after letting out a strangled scream. I gathered into my arms as she continued to sob on my chest.

"Hey, are you okay. What was that dream all about? You kept saying, 'Please Naraku please don't hurt her, don't take her.' Who were you telling him not to take Kags?" I asked her.

She shook her head quickly and looked over at the crib where Rin was sleeping peacefully and that's when I understood. Naraku was trying to take Rin.

"Oh Kagome… Don't worry about something like that. He could never lay a hand on her I promise, plus he doesn't care about her anyways." I said trying to soothe her.

"Exactly, if he wanted to get to me all he would have to do is get you or Rin. He knows that. I wouldn't put it past him. I can't let him hurt her! I don't know what I would do if he ever hurt her." She said quickly before starting to sob again. I pulled her into my arms and tried to calm her down.

"Sh, Kagome, sweetheart, he will never get to get to her. If he does it will be over my dead body along with Dad's and Sesshomaru's. Nothing is going to happen to her, do you understand me? I could never live with myself if she got hurt when I could've protected her. You two are my world, you're more important to me than my own life. I know from the songs you write and the way you talk in your sleep that you don't think very highly of yourself, but you are the most beautiful, dedicated, intelligent, sweetest, and most important person that I know. I want you to understand that, okay?"

She nodded her head, "I love you Inu."

"I love you too babygirl. Are you feeling better now?" She nodded again and laid her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and listened to both her and Rin as both of their breaths became in sync.

The next morning I talking Kagome into going home for a little while to call the school and get our work. I knew she loved Rin, but I also knew she needed some time away from our sick little girl. Not long after she got back Sesshomaru and Sara came to visit us.

"How are you feeling Sara?" Kagome asked her. For the first time in his entire life besides when he met and proposed to Sara, was Sesshomaru excited about something. At first he said he wanted a little boy that he could raise to be big and strong and protective of his mother. After a couple of weeks he decided he wanted a little girl that looked just like her mother and that he could spoil and protect.

"I feel okay Kags, I just hate all these 3am cravings and mood swings. My poor Sess always has to go get me something, and I feel so bad. How did you do it without someone beside you?" Sara asked with a puppy dog face on her look.

Kagome sighed and smiled sadly, "I didn't have someone who wanted to be there for me Sara. You do, and I'm so happy you aren't doing this alone. When I found out I was pregnant with Rin, at first I wanted to die when I thought about bring a child of Naraku's into this world. When I was about 6 months pregnant I realized that I wouldn't let my baby, no matter who the father is, be unwanted or grow up to be a bad person. I knew that is I raised him or her right then I would have nothing to worry about."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck before kissing her cheek. Every moment I am with this girl I swear I fall more and more in love with her. I know we are still young, but I know without a doubt this is going to be the woman I marry, and I will spend every day of our lives trying to better myself for her.

Over the next few days Rin finally began to get better and it was such a relief to all of us, even the doctors and nurses who were so taken by Rin they didn't want her to go. After 6 days of staying in the hospital with Rin and Kagome we finally got to take her home. We were all so excited to be home and in our beds.

Once we got Rin to go to bed, I carried Kagome bridal style to our bed.

"I am going to make you feel so good tonight babygirl." I told her.

"I don't know if I feel like I want to do that tonight." She told me.

I smiled as I nuzzled her neck, "I didn't mean by having sex baby. I am going to please you, and only you. I'm going to show you just how special and beautiful you are to me, okay?" She nodded her head lightly as I laid her on the bed and began stripping her of all her clothes.

I kissed her hard on the lips and let one of my hand trail down to her womanhood, rubbing her lightly before slipping two fingers into her. She began to moan and I started trailing kisses down her body.

Once I got down to her pussy I pulled my fingers out and she whimpered in pleasure as I took her clit into my mouth.

"Ahh, Inuyasha!" She moaned.

"You are so beautiful, and I'm going to make you cum baby." I whispered against her knowing she would hear me.

I spread her legs apart even farther, and gave another lick before pulling back to look at her.

"You are so fucking beautiful Kagome. I just want to make you feel good." I told her in a husky voice. She moaned loudly as I pressed two of my fingers against her little bud and began rubbing hard circles while I lapped at her entrance. I plunged my tongue in and out until I felt her walls being to tighten. I quickly switching my fingers and my hands letting 4 of my fingers bury inside of her while I nipped and sucked on her bud. My other hand reached up and began to pinch and massage her breasts. Her moans were getting louder while her breath was getting shorter. I looked up at her and saw her biting her lip and her eyes were shut tight.

"Baby, I want you to watch me as I make you cum."

She barely nodded her head and slowly opened her eyes as I kept pumping into her as I continued to kiss and suck on her nub. She grabbed my hair in her hands and pulled my face farther into her. Not much longer I felt her clench even more around me and decided that I wanted to taste her when she came. I continually licked her and moaned against her at the taste of her heaven. One finally lick and she screamed out her release on my mouth. After I licked up all of her juices I crawled up to her and kissed her passionately.

We both moaned into each others mouths before I pulled away knowing she needed to be able to catch her breath.

"I love you Kags, I hope you know that baby. Forever and Always." I whispered in her ear.

She pulled me up to kiss her again, "I love you too InuYasha. Always."

A/N: I hope you liked it!

-Lexi-


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE SONGS IN THE FIC! 

We Can't Help Who We Fall For

A/N: 3rd Person P.O.V.

Chapter 18

Things seemed to be getting better and easier everyday for InuYasha and Kagome. There wasn't a day that went by without them seeing each other, and everyday they would take care of Rin and work on some music. Even though things were good these days, Kagome still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was coming. But she knew that whatever it was that she could handle it as long as she had her man and her baby girl.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" InuYasha asked. They were two days away from his next concert so things were hectic for the couple.

"I'm just looking through some of my older songs seeing if there is anything I can do to change them to make them better." She told him as she smiled at him, "Here, listen to this one, and tell me what you think." He nodded at her and she began.

_ Woke up late today and I still feel the sting of the pain  
>But I brushed my teeth anyway<br>I got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face  
>I got a little bit stronger<em>

_Riding in the car to work and I'm trying to ignore the hurt  
>So I turned on the radio, stupid song made me think of you<br>I listened to it for minute but I changed it  
>I'm getting a little bit stronger, just a little bit stronger<em>

_And I'm done hoping that we could work it out  
>I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels<br>Letting you drag my heart around  
>And, oh, I'm done thinking that you could ever change<em>

_I know my heart will never be the same  
>But I'm telling myself I'll be okay<br>Even on my weakest days  
>I get a little bit stronger<em>

_Doesn't happen overnight but you turn around  
>And a month's gone by and you realize you haven't cried<br>I'm not giving you a hour or a second or another minute longer  
>I'm busy getting stronger<em>

_And I'm done hoping that we can work it out  
>I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels<br>Letting you drag my heart around  
>And, oh, I'm done thinking, that you could ever change<em>

_I know my heart will never be the same  
>But I'm telling myself I'll be okay<br>Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger  
>I get a little bit stronger<em>

_Getting along without you, baby  
>I'm better off without you, baby<br>How does it feel without me, baby?  
>I'm getting stronger without you, baby<em>

_And I'm done hoping we could work it out  
>I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels<br>Letting you drag my heart around  
>And, oh, I'm done thinking that you could ever change<em>

_I know my heart will never be the same  
>But I'm telling myself I'll be okay<br>Even on my weakest days  
>I get a little bit stronger<em>

_I get a little bit stronger  
>Just a little bit stronger<br>A little bit, a little bit, a little bit stronger  
>I get a little bit stronger~<em>

InuYasha kissed her temple, "That was amazing, like usual Kags. What am I gonna do with you? You're gonna be a bigger star than me." He winked at her.

"Yeah right, no one could ever be as big a star as THE InuYasha." Kagome giggled, "I want to hear one of your new songs, please?!" Again InuYasha nodded, and then he himself began.

_~ Always see it on T.V.  
>Read in a magazines<br>Celebrities that want sympathy  
>All they do is piss and moan<br>Inside the rolling stone  
>Talkin' about how hard life can be<em>

_I'd like to see them spend a week  
>Livin' life out on the street<br>I don't think they would survive  
>If they could spend a day or two<br>Walking in someone else's shoes  
>I think they'd stumble and they fall<br>(they would fall, fall)_

_Chorus:_

_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
>They're always complainin'<br>Always complainin'  
>If money is such a problem<br>Well they got mansions  
>Think we should rob them<em>

_Well did you know when you were famous you could kill your wife  
>And there's no such thing as 25 to life<br>As long as you've got the cash, to pay for Cochran  
>And did you know if you were caught and you were smokin' crack<br>McDonalds wouldn't even wanna take you back  
>You could always just run for mayor of D.C.<em>

_I'd like to see them spend a week  
>Livin' life out on the street<br>I don't think they would survive  
>If they could spend a day or two<br>Walking in someone else's shoes  
>I think they'd stumble and they fall<br>They would fall_

_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
>They're always complainin'<br>Always complainin'  
>If money is such a problem<br>Well they got mansions  
>Think we should rob them (rob them)<br>(They would fall, they would fall)_

_Chorus 1/2:  
>Lifestyles of the rich and the famous<br>They're always complainin'  
>Always complainin'<br>If money is such a problem  
>You got so many problems<br>Think I could solve them_

_Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
>We'll take your clothes, cash, cars, and homes just stop complainin'<br>Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
>Lifestyles of the rich and famous<br>Lifestyles of the rich and famous~_

"I really like that one Inu. It's funny, and it totally true too! Is that what you are going to open the concert with?" She asked.

"Yeah probably, I still have to fax the list of songs in order to Bankotsu. Will you please remind me to do that?"

"Of course I will. That is if I remember to tell you." Kagome laughed, "Why don't you just do it now?"

"That's a good idea, but I'd rather be kissing you."

Kagome giggled, "Yeah, well you can kiss me after you do that. Got it? I'm going to go get the mail real quick while you do that." Kagome looked through the different letters and bills to see if anything was for her, and was surprised to find a letter that was addressed to her. She opened it and gasped as she recognized the familiar hand writing.

_{My little song bird, You need to keep a closer eye on the things that are precious to you. This is your one and only warning. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. I know you've heard that one before. I hope for your sake that your 'boyfriend' cancels his concert, or you might not see him again. As I've stated before you __will be mine again and you will stay that way forever my darling. –Naraku}_

A/N: Hope it was okay! Let me know!

-Lexi


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE SONGS IN THE FIC! 

We Can't Help Who We Fall For

A/N: Kags P.O.V.

Chapter 19

As soon as I finished that letter I could feel the tears running down my face. I quickly took it inside to show InuYasha. He was not happy, but as soon as he saw the tears he calmed down and tried to comfort me.

"You have to cancel the concert InuYasha. I believe his threats, and I don't want you hurt. I love you too much, just please cancel." I sobbed into his chest.

He stroked my hair, "Okay, okay. Kagome calm down. I'll cancel, just calm down." He kissed my forehead and took me over to the couch. Cradling me to his chest, he rocked me back and forth just whispering sweet words to me.

"You don't understand, you are everything to me and to Rin too. You can't be hurt, ever! I couldn't handle it."

He kissed the top of my head, and lifted my chin up to look him in the eyes. "I won't be hurt. You two are too important to me. Here, let's put on some music. Maybe that will calm you down. I'll call dad and let him know so he can get everything sorted out to cancel the show." I nodded my head and just closed my eyes and let my mind drift to the music that was playing.

_~Been caught in a downpour of a rain of stones  
>Felt like an exile in the world I had known<br>So I sought the shelter of my own soul  
>And stayed inside<em>

_I found no comfort in placing blame  
>I saw the hope that lay just beyond the pain<br>The past is a prison and I won't wear those chains  
>And I won't hide, oh no<em>

_I will be here  
>I will be strong<br>I'll face my fears  
>When the night is long<br>And still go on  
>I will be brave<br>I will be bold  
>Follow my faith<br>To a higher road  
>And I'm not there yet<br>But I will be_

_I could choose to keep my feet upon the beaten path  
>Never cross the open field for the one snake in the grass<br>But I'd rather risk my heart then never get the chance  
>To find my way, to find my way<em>

_I will be here  
>I will be strong<br>I'll face my fears  
>When the night is long<br>And still go on  
>I will be brave<br>I will be bold  
>Follow my faith<br>To a higher road  
>And I'm not there yet<br>But I will be~_

_~What you gonna do with the 36 cents_

_Sticky with coke on your floorboard_

_When a woman on the street is huddled in the cold_

_On a sidewalk bench trying to keep warm_

_Do you call her over, hand her the change_

_Ask her her story, ask her her name_

_Or do you tell yourself_

_You're just a fool_

_Just a fool to believe you can change the world_

_You're just a fool _

_Just a fool to believe you can change the world_

_What you gonna do when you're watching TV _

_And an ad comes on, yeah, you know the kind_

_Flashing up pictures of a child in need _

_For a dime a day, you could save a life_

_Do you call the number, reach out a hand_

_Or do you change the channel, call it a scam_

_Do you tell yourself_

_You're just a fool_

_Just a fool to believe you can change the world_

_You're just a fool _

_Just a fool to believe you can change the world_

_Oh, the smallest thing can make all the difference _

_Love is alive; don't listen to them when they say_

_You're just a fool_

_Just a fool to believe you can change the world_

_The world's so big; it can break your heart_

_And you just want to help, not sure where to start_

_So you close your eyes_

_And send up a prayer into the dark_

_You're just a fool_

_Just a fool to believe you can change the world_

_You're just a fool _

_Just a fool to believe you can change the world_

_Oh, the smallest thing can make all the difference _

_Love is alive; don't listen to them when they say_

_You're just a fool_

_Just a fool to believe you can change the world~_

_~I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

'_Cause every time we touch, I get the feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

'_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

'_Cause every time we touch, I get the feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

'_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

'_Cause every time we touch, I get the feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side~_

_~I have always been a little shy_

_I've always been the quiet type till now_

_And I never let my feelings show_

_I never let anybody know_

_Just how much I was so deep in love_

_But now that you're in my arms_

_I'm gonna stand on a rooftop_

_Climb up on a mountain top_

_Baby, scream and shout_

_I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video_

_Baby, leave no doubt_

_I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about_

_I love to love you out loud_

_You keep bringing out the free in me_

_What you do to my heart just makes me melt_

_And I don't think I can resist_

_But I've never been on to kiss and tell_

_A love this true can't be subdued_

_So I'm gonna let out a yell_

_I'm gonna stand on a rooftop_

_Climb up on a mountain top_

_Baby, scream and shout_

_I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video_

_Baby, leave no doubt_

_I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about_

_I love to love you out loud_

_Baby, I want the whole world to see_

_Just how good your love looks to me_

_I'm gonna stand on a rooftop_

_Climb up on a mountain top_

_Baby, scream and shout_

_I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video_

_Baby, leave no doubt_

_I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about_

_I love to love you out loud_

_Baby, I love to love you out loud_

_Yeah, I love to love you out loud~_

-ARWARWARWARWARWARWARWARWARWARWARWARWARWARWARW-

When I woke up, InuYasha was also asleep and there was a note and card on the table in front of me. It was from my mother. She wanted me to go to the grocery store.

[Kagome,

I'm going to Souta's teacher meeting and then we're going to see your aunt and uncle. We won't be back till late, but please go to the grocery store and get the items that are on the back of this note. Here is my card, take InuYasha with you, and please be careful.

Love,

Mom]

I was going to wake up InuYasha, but he just looked to cute while he slept. I kissed his forehead and whispered that I loved him and left for the store, not forgetting to grab my phone, and laying InuYasha's by his head in case I needed him.

As I stepped out the door with phone in my pocket and list and card in hand I heard a noise that sounded like someone coughing. I looked around and didn't see anybody, so I shrugged and just continued down the stairs. As soon as I stepped off the last step I heard the coughing noise again. This time when I looked up at my house I was someone stand on the porch.

That person was Naraku, and he had a gun in his hand. My eyes widened, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you my darling. Why else would I be here?" He replied with a sick smile across his face.

"Okay, fine. Do whatever you want to me, just please don't hurt my family or friends." I begged him as he got closer to me and I was slowly trying to back up.

"I won't hurt them as long as you do as I say and come with me." He told me. I nodded my head and he walked up to me, grabbing me by my arm and dragging my behind him. "I'm going to have so much fun with you." He whispered in my ear, and that was the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOW OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE SONGS IN THE FIC!

We Can't Help Who We Fall For

A/N: Kagome's POV.

Chapter 20

When I woke up I couldn't see anything. I could feel there was something over my eyes. When I tried to reach up to my face my hands were chained against something I couldn't see. I struggled against the ties continuously until I felt warm liquid run down my arms, which I had to assume was blood. As soon as I quit struggling I heard the creak of a heavy door open.

"Well, look what you've done. If you don't quit struggling I'm going to have punish you." Someone said.

"And what do you call this? Heaven? I don't know what you want from me, but you could at least let me know who you are." I responded trying to hide my fear.

"I'll give you one guess MY BLACK HAIRED WHORE."

I shivered and took a deep breath, "What do you want with me Naraku?"

He chuckled evilly, "I want what I've wanted this entire time. I want this body of yours. You are mine, not that super-stars. I am going to have so much fun with this body of yours, and you will not be able to even blink when I'm done with you."

I could not help but shiver again. InuYasha and my baby, Rin, suddenly both came to my mind, and I knew that I had to let him do what he wanted if I ever wanted to see them again.

"Do with me what you want Naraku, just leave everyone else alone." He laughed again. I laid there trying to hold in my tears, because I was not going to show weakness in front of him. Never again.

He continuously took my body by force for 4 hours. I knew this because there was a clock on the wall facing the bed. All I could do was cry and lay there thinking of things other than the vile person above me. Every time I began to think of my InuYasha I would cry more, earning me a slap from Naraku. The only thing that I could think is that he would never want to touch me again. He and Rin were the only to reasons I did not beg Naraku to kill me then and there. My baby needed me, and even if InuYasha was repulsed by me, I at least wanted to see him happy, even if it wasn't with me.

Once Naraku finished his torture for a while, I just laid there trying to will myself to sleep away this nightmare. Then a thought hit me. After I had gotten the first threatening letter from Naraku, InuYasha and this father had gotten her a device that sits under her hairline and is practically invisible.

*Flashback*

"Kags, will you come in here to my dad's office with us for a minute." InuYasha asked.

"Yeah." I told him before giving him a peck on the cheek and taking his hand.

"Kagome," InuTashio began, "InuYasha and I found a device that we want you to have. It goes in your hairline under your hair. It is a panic device with a tracking feature. It is tiny and unnoticeable. With a push of a button InuYasha, myself, and Sesshomaru will be notified that you are in trouble and you location. Would you be willing to have it placed in your hair incase you are ever in trouble?"

I looked at Inu and he smiled at me and nodded lightly, pleading with me to do it.

I nodded, "Of course, but how will I activate it?"

"All you have to do it tap the button in the middle of the device."

Again I nodded, and 15 minutes later in was inserted in my hair.

*End Flashback*

I sat up as much as I could on the bed I was chained to and reached the bottom of my head, tapping the little button. I smiled to myself knowing that I would be back in my lover's arms soon.

ARWARWARWARWARWARWARWARWARWARWARWARAWARWARWARWARW

~Meanwhile~

(A/N: Inu POV)

I woke from my nap suddenly startled. I was covered in sweat, and my heart felt heavy like something was wrong. But what could it be? I then heard the crumpling of paper as I tried to sit up. I looked down a noticed a note.

_**Inu,**_

_**I went to the store for mom to get some groceries. I'll be back soon. I love you, and your cell phone is on the edge of the couch in case I need to reach you.**_

_**Love you and miss you already,**_

_**Kags**_

As if on cue my cell began to ring. That ringtone could only mean one thing. Kagome was in trouble. I immediately called my father.

"Dad! Did you hear the emergency signal from Kagome? Mine just went off. Where is it saying she's located."

"Yes, I got it son. I just talked to the police and they are on their way here. I suggest you do the same. We will get her back. I bet it's Naraku. Let's just hope we get to her in time."

We hung up and I headed for the door, my mind only on one thing. MY KAGOME.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!

-Lexi-


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry it took me so long to update, I have just had way too much going on! Anyways here you go!

Chapter 21

I was suddenly jolted awake by a loud bang, "Naraku! This is the police; we have a search warrant for your house." I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Kagome!" I heard Inuyasha yell.

"Inuyasha, help me!" I shouted back. A few seconds later the door was being kicked in, and I saw him; my savior, my man. He ran over to me and immediately began to pull at the chains holding me down.

As soon as my eyes landed on him I began to cry. I was ashamed of everything. I let Naraku win. He got what he wanted.

"Kagome, are you there? Baby answer me please." Inuyasha begged. He pulled me into his arms and wrapped a thick coat around me.

"Kags, talk to me please!" He pleaded again. All I could do was sob as he held me, and then everything went black.

(Inu's P.O.V)

I watched as she cried and then passed out in my arms; and then I too began to cry. My angel was lying in my arms covered in cuts, bruises, and blood. I ran as fast as humanly possible to the ambulance that was waiting outside the metal storage building she had been held in.

The paramedic gently took her from my arms and laid her on the stretcher. After they put her in the ambulance; I too got in and continued to hold her hand the entire way. The paramedic that was driving tried to protest, and almost immediately the paramedic that was helping my beautiful girl came to my defense.

"Lay off him Koharo. You would do the same thing if it was your girl. Now get in the damn driver's seat and DRIVE." I smiled slightly and thanked him quietly.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry about him. He's never had anything bad like this happen in his family. He doesn't understand the pain. So what's her name?"

I sighed, "Kagome. She's my world. I'm Inuyasha, by the way. And you are?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Hiten. I can tell she means a lot to you. She's beautiful. She reminds me of my wife. This kind of thing that you two are going through is exactly the reason I became a paramedic. My wife was beaten by her ex-husband. I saved her, but I wasn't a paramedic at the time. But I wanted to be the one who helped make sure people stay alive."

"Well, thanks again. I… I don't even know what to think right now." I said as I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I feel like I failed. I told her I would protect her, and I didn't. He got her again. But I also know her well enough to know she's gonna blame herself for everything."

He nodded slowly, "I get it. You didn't fail her. You saved her. You just have to help her realize it's not her fault. It's the guys who did this fault." I nodded and just watched her the rest of the way to the hospital.

(At Hospital)

I paced in the family waiting area as the doctors and nurses tried to help finish stabilizing Kagome and doing all the necessary tests needed to make sure she was okay. About 2 hours later a doctor finally came to the room to talk to us.

"Well, she will be okay. It may take some time, but she will be. I would like to ask all children to go play in the children's area for a moment, please." The doctor said.

As soon as they left I couldn't contain myself, "What happened to her?" I demanded.

The doctor took a small step closer and bowed her head. "I very sadly regret to inform you that Kagome, Kami bless her, was beaten and … and raped multiple times. She is awake, but when you talk to her, she only replies with one phrase. "I'm not good."

When those words came out of her mouth my heart completely dropped to the floor and I felt my eyes well up. "No, please no."

I turned to our families, "Can you give me like 30 minutes with her first, please? I know why she's saying that."

Her mother stood, "Yes, Inuyahsa, of course."

I nodded in thanks and practically ran to her room, passing the children as I went. When I entered the room Kagome looked at me.

"I'm no good." She whispered. I rushed to her side.

"Sh, Kags. Yes you are. You are perfect. I love you Kagome. I always will."

She slowly turned to look at me, "I am not goo anymore Inu. He got what he wanted from me. I am going to have scars all over my body. They are going to remind me every day that I wasn't' strong enough to fight him off, and after the third time, I gave up."

I slowly and gently gathered her in my arms, careful not to hurt her. "Let me sing you this song I learned a long time ago, please?"

She slowly nodded her head.

"Sit here with me

And tell me Your story

Even if it breaks my heart

Let me see Your scars

Shame will whisper

Oh but we can't listen

'Cause these are the stories

That make us who we are

And I love who You are and Your

Beautiful scars

Your beautiful scars

Reminders of the wounded love

That has carried us this far

Beautiful scars

Turning the marks of our pain

Into beautiful scars

For us bruised and broken

For us he was forsaken

Our wounded healer

Suffered to set us free

See in his hands and his feet

Beautiful scars

Beautiful scars

Reminders of the wounded love

That has carried us this far

Beautiful scars

Turning the marks of our pain

Into beautiful scars

See in his hands and his feet

Beautiful scars

Beautiful scars

Reminders of the Savior's love

That has carried us this far

Beautiful scars

Turning the marks of our pain

Into beautiful scars

Oh how I love Your

Beautiful scars

So beautiful

So beautiful

Beautiful scars."

As soon as I finished I lightly pushed my lips against hers. She barely responded but it was just enough that I knew I hadn't lost her completely.

(Kag's P.O.V)

My mind was trying to shut down, and I could feel it. I didn't want to breakdown. I didn't want to shut down. I just wanted to be okay, to not blame myself. But in that moment after Inuyasha sang to me and gave me that sweet kiss, all I could do was cry. I buried my face in Inuyasha's chest and sobbed. I felt him pull me closer and he just whishpered in my ear.

"I love you babygirl. I love you so much. We will get through this, no matter what it takes. I promise."

A/N:

I am so sorry it took me so long to update! R&R PLEASE! Love to all! 3 ~Lexi~


End file.
